And They Thought Vampires Ruled
by EdwardIsMyLover
Summary: They always knew Bella was different. But they can't even imagine just how different she really is. Something happens on her 18th birthday that will change her life forever.
1. The Beginnings of a New Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of its characters.

AN: I had this in my head ever since I read this other one like it, but the person never finished it, so I decided to start my own. I'm not sure how far I'll go on it though, depends on what you think of it. :)

Chapter 1 – The Beginnings of a New Power

_A pale figure glided down from the sky. I recognized her as Selene, the Moon Goddess in Greek Mythology. She was so beautiful; she had a breathtaking white shimmering gown on. Her hair was as black as night, her skin was smooth and pale and seemed to be emitting light on its own. The moon's light glowed brightly from behind her as she floated down to me, creating an aura of light around her figure. _

_She gracefully reached to me and gently took my hand in hers. Her hand felt so comforting and made me feel safe. It was also cold, but not cold like the Cullens, more like taking in a deep breathe of crisp, clean air; refreshing. _

"_It's almost time, my child," She whispered to me. _

I woke up a little disturbed. I've been having this odd dream for the past month. It always feels so real and every time after I feel the same tingle her touch sent me in my dream still lingering on my skin.

I groaned when I saw it was still pitch black outside; it was always impossible to fall asleep again. I rolled over to check my alarm clock when my face hit a stone wall; also known as Edward's chest. His scent hit me and I forgot all about my previous task as I breathed in more deeply, savoring his sweet aroma.

He chuckled and I blushed after realizing he knew what I was doing.

"It's okay my love, we all like to indulge ourselves sometimes," he teased as he breathed in my own supposedly intoxicating scent. I didn't believe him that I could ever smell nearly as good to him as he does to me.

I smiled, but stopped when the tingling in my hand spread up my arm and started creeping its way to the rest of my body. Maybe it was just the effect Edward had on me, but somehow I doubted that. This was different than the feeling of love I got with Edward. Something was wrong, but I didn't say anything, I didn't want him to get worried, especially over my stupid superstitions.

I had never told him or anyone about my dream. It seemed very important, but it was just a dream, right? What could it possibly mean anyway? "It's almost time, my child"? What's up with that?

"What's wrong?" Edward asked probably concerned about my sudden shift in mood.

"Awake.Night.Bad." I tried to feign sleepiness so he would think that was the source of my frown, though at the moment I was wide awake. He chuckled, having fallen for my façade, which was surprising to me, seeing as he had once called me a terrible actress.

"_Oh, Bella_?" He said tauntingly.

I hesitated. What could possible call for that tone? "Yes?" I said uncertainly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he whisper-yelled.

I froze. It was my birthday? Holy crows! It was! Wow, I forgot my own birthday. Shows how preoccupied I am, –cough-Edward-cough-.

Hearing my silence, Edward decided to continue. "I have a surprise for you." When he saw the horror on my face he chuckled and continued his torture, "And you have to wait until tonight at my house to get it."

I glared and he became more amused. Not only was I turning older, older than Edward (in human appearance), but he had to throw in a surprise as well.

I knew I had won the staring contest when he suddenly started shaking with hushed laughter and closed his eyes. This made me glare more, and him laugh more once he opened his eyes. Though I was somewhat happy because it was my first time winning one of our staring contests.

It had lightened up sometime in our glaring/laughing session so I decided it was time for my human moment. I jumped off the bed, grabbed some clothes and my toiletries before stomping my way to the bathroom.

He was so frustrating! Couldn't he see I hated gifts, attention and surprises? All of which I am bound to be facing today. Today, I told myself, was going to be dreadful. When I stepped into the shower the hot water relaxing my tense muscles released some of my fury and I calmed down a reasonable amount. Then I realized something incredible. I had not tripped or slipped or done anything clumsy since I had woken up. I beamed to myself. Proud that I, Isabella Swan, did not trip on my way to the bathroom. I felt like I had just won an Olympic medal. This to me was the closest thing I would ever get to that, so I settled for it, still proud for my accomplishment.

I stepped out of the shower in a better mood. I toweled myself dry and pulled on my clothes, not stumbling once! Yay. _Maybe today wouldn't be so bad_. No, who was I kidding, it would he horrible. I blow-dried my hair as I noticed it was later than I thought and brushed it out. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my skin looked wonderful today. It had a beautiful natural sheen to it, instead of being thin and almost see-through like it normally is. My eyes seemed to have lightened up and my hair looked shiny. I got a sudden boost of confidence at this, added to my non-tripping spree, and I felt wonderful. Maybe I was just being stubborn about today.

I bounded down the stairs the way I normally do and Edward was there like always, ready to catch me. This time I didn't trip and a smug smile appeared on my face. I turned to Edward to share my accomplishment to find a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't get to catch you," he whined.

I laughed and made a show of putting my left foot directly in front of my right and falling forward. He caught me, laughing. I smiled up at him as he returned it with his god-like crooked smile I loved to much.

"Oh, Bella, what am I ever to do with you," he said into my neck as he pulled me close against him.

"Well… now that you mention it…" I started but he cut me off knowing I was going to say change me.

"NO. Bella, not today," he said sternly.

"Fine," I said knowing it was best, and that I would get him some other time.

He let go of me so I could get something to eat. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two poptarts and a juice box which I had gotten for occasions just like this. I grabbed my bag off the chair Edward had set it in and headed out the door, following Edward to the car.

The school day had been dreadful; people were wishing me happy birthday, I don't even know how half of them knew it was my birthday. But then again, this is Forks, the town of no secrets. Well, there is one, but that belongs to the vampires and me. Some of the kids even decided it would be 'fun' for the whole class to sing "Happy Birthday" to me. When they did I sat there with a fake smile plastered on my face, staring at them uncomfortably. Edward found this amusing. He even joined in some of the singing.

Alice of course was bubbling with excitement so I had to deal with that as well. Edward thankfully took pity on me and helped me calm Alice down throughout the day when she became overbearing.

I was a little on edge, waiting for my surprise to be revealed. Also, because the tingling sensation never left my body. When the day was over, finally, Edward and I walked to his car together. I got in and sighed; the Cullens were bound to get me something overly expensive that I didn't need.

"So Bella, you ready?" A loud excited voice called suddenly form behind me. I jumped because I had no idea Alice was in the car. Edward chuckled at my reaction and of course, I blushed.

"No," I replied curtly after getting over my shock.

"Oh 'c'mon. It'll be fun!" She said still enthusiastic.

"_You're_ not the one that's going to fall on her face in front of everyone." I muttered under my breath, knowing they could hear me.

"Bella please, try to be a good sport, none of my family has even had a real birthday since Emmett in 1935. Everyone's really excited." Edward said trying to reason with me.

I just pouted, knowing he was right. I didn't really want to take away their fun. Though it was at my expense.

When we got there I sighed and took a deep breath. Maybe I won't trip like this morning. No, that's impossible, there's no way my luck is going to keep up for this.

Edward opened the car door for me as we followed a bouncing Alice to the front door. When the door opened, we were greeted with yet another course of "Happy Birthday". I smiled letting them know I appreciated it.

"So, when do you turn 18, Bella?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Uh, today?" I answered confused. Obviously it was today, that's why we're all here. Was it even possible for vampires to go insane?

"I mean what time." He clarified.

"Oh, uh, 11:53."

"Awe, I guess we can't have a count down then since you won't be here," he said a little less exuberant. Rosalie just glowered at me, nothing new, while holding onto Emmett. Esme and Carlisle were smiling at me near the door. Jasper was leaning against the staircase observing with a smile on his face.

"PRESENT TIME!" Alice shouted jumping up and down, while I groaned. Edward nudged my side and the fake smile returned to its wrongful place on my face.

Alice ran over to the piano where my gifts were placed on top of. There were four small to medium sized boxes wrapped in black and white wrapping paper. She picked up the largest and called me to her.

Reluctantly I went over to her, pulling Edward with me, sat on the bench and took the box from her. The rest of the Cullens followed me and were standing in a semi-circle around me with curious (and angry) faces. Edward sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

This one is from me and Jazz." Alice said proudly.

I smiled to her and turned to give Jasper the same thankful smile but noticed he wasn't there. Maybe my blood got too much for him and he had to leave before he was overwhelmed. I felt bad for chasing him out of his home. I shrugged it off and ripped off the wrapping paper to find a box with a picture of a very expensive stereo system on it. It seemed too light to contain anything of such proportions. But really, a sound system it too much.

"I can't…" I started but was cut off by Alice.

"Too bad, Jasper just left to install it in your room. I knew you would say that." She added winking smugly.

I sighed. I should have known she would do something like that. Damn vampires and their super abilities.

She just giggled at my exasperated expression and handed me a small rectangular box. "Carlisle and Esme." She said. I smiled thankfully at them as I had done with Alice and almost Jasper. I tore at the wrapping paper and saw a thin, white rectangle-shaped box. I pulled off the lid and saw two pieces of white card with small writing on them. Taking them out to look at them more closely, I saw that they were plane tickets to Jacksonville.

My mouth was slightly open with shock and delight. They both chuckled. When I had regained my composure, I was overwhelmed with joy. I was going to see my mother. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." I wailed as I shot up and hugged them both.

"Your welcome dear," Esme replied lovingly.

"See, it's not so bad," Alice pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and took the third gift.

"From Emmett and Rosalie."

I nodded and smiled at them- receiving a glare from Rosalie, but a wide grin from Emmett- before I dove in. I tugged at the paper, revealing an ipod video cover. I really had wanted one of these and it was 60 GB, the biggest memory there is. I would have to get Edward to give me some songs as I hadn't nearly enough.

I jumped up to hug Emmett, but when I was about to hug Rosalie, I ran into her hand. Hard. I was winded and heard Edward growl. I held my hands up to Edward to stop him. _I should have known better then to hug a witch_, I thought to myself.

I sat back down beside Edward, and saw Jasper coming back. I glared at him for tricking me into accepting the gift but he just smiled.

Alice placed a small box and a thin rectangle on my lap. These must be from Edward. I smiled up at him and he smiled back, running a hand down my hair and kissing my forehead.

I opened the rectangle first finding a cd case with a blank cd inside. I looked up at him questioningly. He smiled and walked around the piano. He bent down behind it to pick up a cd player that was already plugged in and set it on top of the piano. I handed him the case so he could put it in. The first song was my lullaby. I looked into his beautiful eyes. They were a darker tone than normal, but still beautiful.

It was so beautiful, and now I could listen to it anytime. By the time the next song started, which was Esme's favorite, I noticed I had been crying. I quickly wiped my tears with my shirt sleeve and smiled up at him in thanks because I didn't think I could speak at the moment. I tore my gaze off him to see them all with warm smiles, accept for Rosalie who of course did not look happy.

Alice handed me the small square box next and I opened it to find a small red box. I lifted the lid and saw a key. Oh no, the possibilities of what this could belong to is scary. My first thought was a car, and if he got me a car…

Before I got to finish my thought I was swept up and carried outside to the driveway. Edward had me facing towards the house so I couldn't see what it was. Oh god, were in the driveway. Blah, not good for my car theory.

"You're surprise." Edward said and turned me around.

Yup. There it was. A shiny car. I was wavering between anger and furiousness. I could feel my eye twitching. He got me a damn car!

It was silent for a minute, everyone was judging my expression. All I can say is that the thing that happened next was totally not my fault.

"YOU GOT ME A FUCKING CAR!" I screamed as I flailed my arms, glaring from the shiny piece of metal in front of me to the shocked god beside me.

He was obviously shocked by my language as were the rest of the Cullens, accept Rosalie who had a small smile tugging at her lips. I myself was surprised; I hardly ever swore, especially out loud.

"Bella, calm down," Edwards said still a little shocked at my outburst.

I was about to retort when it suddenly felt like ice was shooting through my veins. Before I could tell them or even scream, I was engulfed in blackness.


	2. Oh em gee

Disclaimer: I am quite sorry to report I do not own Twilight, New Moon or its characters.

AN: Oh em gee. Cliffhanger. -Ill probably have the next chapter up tomorrow though so please don't hate me. ARGH THE SUSPENSE. x)

Chapter 2 - AHH!

I woke up to Edward's worried face and I felt like I was sitting in a tub of ice.

"Oh thank god!" He breathed, relief washing over his tense features.

I tried to remember what happened before. I started to remember. Birthday presents, car, ice. I shivered again. I was still feeling cold, like the ice was still there. It was like when you jump in freezing cold water, but eventually get somewhat used to it. _What is happening to me!?_ I can't be changing, I remember that feeling. It was definitely not cold; it was like fire rather than ice. I debated against telling them because Edward would probably just blame himself, even if he had nothing to do with it. I also remembered Charlie was expecting me home tonight.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, hoping Charlie wouldn't be worrying over me.

"Exactly eleven minutes and fifty-three seconds," Alice said looking at the thin rhinestone covered watch she wore. I wasn't quite sure why a vampire would need a watch but decided against asking and asked a different question.

"Why were you timing how long I fainted for?"

"I got bored and wanted to test out my new watch…like it?" she said smiling.

I just nodded my head, even though I could hardly see it, and propped myself up on my elbows. I was on the couch in the Cullens living room with all of them standing around me. Edward was on his knees in front of my spot on the couch.

"I'm sorry," he said remorsefully.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"If I hadn't shown you the car you wouldn't have fainted in the first place." He said like he had just admitted guilty in a murder trial.

"Edward, _please._ That wasn't your fault. I was the one who over reacted… Though I am still angry that you bought me a car."

He hung his head, not believing or taking in what I said. I reached out to touch his cheek to let him know it was okay. His skin felt normal instead of its usual freezing temperature. He seemed to notice my lack of heat so I retracted my hand quickly. Was I really that cold?

"I should probably go back to Charlie's; he hasn't seen me yet today." I said trying to make him forget about my temperature, or lack there of.

"Okay, I'll drive you home then."

"Okay. Bye everyone, thank you so much." I said as I got up from the couch. Edward already had everything in his arms and was waiting at the door for me. I waved goodbye and stepped out after him.

He opened the passenger side for me and I climbed in. When I turned my head to the driver's side he was already there.

"Hey, my car, don't I get to drive?" I said pouting.

He looked at me like I had just said the world was flat. "Are you insane? After that little episode only a minute ago. I think not." He said sharply.

I tried to hide the hurt in my face by turning to the still trees out the window. He was hardly ever harsh with me and it stung when he was.

"I'm sorry I just…I just love you so much. I can't lose you." He pleaded.

I immediately softened and looked back into his intense eyes and smiled. "I know," I whispered.

He returned my smile with a half-one and started the car. It was so quiet I didn't even know it was on until he was pulling out.

As we rode there I couldn't help but think of my dream and the feeling of ice in my veins today. Maybe they could be connected. The words _"It's almost time, my child."_ Ran though my head. No, its just my over-active imagination. Although I am sitting next to a vampire.

My thoughts were cut off when we stopped in front of my house. Faster than usual. Why did Edward have to get me not only a car, but a speed demon? I knew nothing about cars, so I had no clue what model it was, and I didn't feel like asking because he may think I want it.

He opened my door and as I stepped out I realized I didn't have a jacket. I shivered for Edward's sake so he wouldn't think too much about my temperature change, even though I felt the same as I did at the Cullens. Though, how was I supposed to avoid touching him for the rest of the night?

We stopped in front of my house and turned to each other.

"Bella, I can't stay tonight," he said guiltily.

Okay…solves that problem but noo, I don't want him to leave. "Why?" I whined.

"Have you not seen my eyes? I need to hunt."

"Oh," I said looking down. I had seen them, I just hoped he would hold off for tonight. I guess I was just being selfish. Plus I had Charlie. _Oh joy._

"I should have planned this better. I should have hunted yesterday. Now I can't even be with you on your birthday," he said obviously needlessly angry with himself, yet again.

"It's okay, how long are you going to be gone for?" I raised my eyes to see him lifting his head. I wanted so badly to touch his face to comfort him but I couldn't. It would only make things worse.

"I'll be back in the morning. Esme will be home, the rest of us are going. If anything happens, call her."

I smiled at his concern. "It's okay, and I'll be fine."

He was about to retort ,with one of his comments on my clumsiness I'm sure, so I opened the door and stepped inside, "Goodnight Edward, love you."

"Bye love," he paused, "Oh and here, I believe these are yours," he said smirking as he handed me the key as well as the ipod box, tickets and cd.

I groaned, not wanting to fight with him about spending money on me tonight so I snatched the gifts out of his hands. With that he ran off.

I shut the door, kicked off my shoes and made my way to the kitchen. I didn't get a chance to eat today, but when I was thinking of what I could make, I realized I wasn't even hungry. I set the gifts on the counter and walked into the living to discover Charlie on the couch watching a game.

"Hey Dad."

He jumped up and turned around in shock. "Oh bells, jeez you scared the daylights out of me, I didn't even hear you come in."

"Sorry"

"Nah its okay. Happy Birthday!" he said happily.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Here, I have your presents," he said walking over to the coffee table and picking up two wrapped objects. I sat on the couch and opened the smallest one first. It was a digital camera. Canon Power Shot A640. **(That's what mine is, its pretty nifty.) **Wow! How can Charlie afford this? It was wonderful, but I felt guilty because I knew he didn't have a lot.

"Wow Dad! Thanks so much." I said hugging him.

He smiled but looked down embarrassed, "Glad you like it."

I smiled and he handed me the bigger one, "That's from your mother."

I opened it to find a beautiful scrapbook that was white with a red lace design around the edges.

"I'll have to call her later and tell her thanks."

He nodded and headed into the kitchen. I picked up my camera and went to put it and my scrapbook in my room.

"What does this key go to Bella? It's not your truck key." I heard Charlie yell from downstairs. I froze. Crap! I completely forgot about what Charlie would say to Edward buying me a car. Well, it was inevitable now.

I went downstairs, past Charlie to the kitchen window and opened the curtain. Charlie was eying me carefully. I pointed outside to the expensive piece of metal outside in our driveway, "That."

He came over and looked to where I was pointing. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wait," he finally said after ogling at it for a few seconds, "_That…_is yours?" he asked incredulously.

Unfortunately, "Yes." I wasn't exactly sure, I mean I don't have vampire senses-_yet,_ but I think his heart stopped beating for a second. "Edward got it for me for my birthday." I explained.

He whipped around to face me. "How could a boy his age _legally_ afford one of _those_?" He said accusingly.

He had no idea just how wrong he was about his age. And was he implying that he thought Edward stole a car for me? Well, actually, he did do that. But I'm sure the people found it later next to the burning dance studio.

"Well, his father was a well-known lawyer before he died and he left everything to him. Plus Carlisle being a doctor is a good salary." It was true.

"And he bought a car for you with his money?"

"Yes."

He looked out the window longingly. I sighed again "Go ahead and drive it Dad." His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He snatched the key from the counter and speed-walked outside.

I laughed. _Men and their toys, _I thought shaking my head. I picked up the rest of my gifts and went to my room. When I got back in I saw what I failed to notice before when I was interrupted by Charlie. There was a new computer! Oh my god Jasper. They spend way too much money on me. I think I'm going to have to beat them with a stick. Not that it would do anything to them, but it would make me feel better all the same. I shook it off knowing I would have to get used to it because no matter what I do it was going to happen.

I spent the next half an hour uploading cd's and downloading songs into iTunes. Just so happens Alice took the liberty of getting us high-speed internet as well. How the tiny town of Forks obtained that, I will never know.

I heard the front door open and close and then foot steps on the stairs. I quickly got up and left he room. I could explain the car but not the already installed computer and sound system. I'd wait till tomorrow and tell him Jasper came over and installed it while he was at work.

"Wow bells, that's some car," he said a little breathless.

Yeah Dad, don't hesitate to ask to use it."

He smiled even wider and handed me the key. "Wow Bells, your hands are cold."

"Uh, yeah, I just washed my face with cold water." I quickly lied.

"Oh. Hey, did I see other gifts on the counter as well?"

"Oh yeah, Esme and Carlisle got me plane tickets to Jacksonville to see mom!" I exclaimed excitedly as I remembered. I didn't feel like mentioning the other ones because he'd get suspicious of just how much money they had. I couldn't exactly say Carlisle has been saving it up for 300 years. So hopefully he didn't pay too much attention to the other ones on the counter.

"Oh that's great. Them Cullens must be rich."

You have no idea. "Yeah, their really generous," I was getting a little impatient because he really shouldn't know how rich the Cullens are. I also wanted to just go sulk without my angel here.

"I'm gonna go finish watching the game. Night Bells, Happy Birthday," he said as he retreated back downstairs.

"Night Dad"

I went back into my room and groaned, just now seeing what time it was. It was only 7:30; way too early to go to sleep. So I continued to download music for another half an hour. I put Debussy on my new surround sound speakers and decided to read Pride and Prejudice.

When I put the book down it was ten and I thought it was okay to sleep now. I put in Edwards cd in and put my lullaby on repeat. I crawled into bed and fell asleep listening to my beautiful lullaby.

_It was the Selene dream again. But it was different this time. She reached me and smiled reassuringly. This time when she took my hand it felt the same as mine. "It is time now, my child." And with that everything burst into a blinding white light. _

I woke up with my whole body hardxcore tingling and my room soaked in white light. Suddenly my back felt like someone was ripping it open. I refrained from screaming. This was not normal, and I didn't want to get Charlie involved until I knew it was safe for him. I was hurled forward in my bed from a force behind me.

After that the tingling and ripping feeling went away as well as the light. I felt different; lighter, not sleepy, not hot, not cold, perfect. This was odd. I looked at my digital clock on my desk and saw it was 11:53. How ironic. I ran to my mirror next and almost defeated my no screaming decision.


	3. Help me, Esme!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the oh so wonderful Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer is; bow down to her! I got the idea from twieveluv's "like us" story. I also took Bella's power from said story. Though my plot will be different.

AN: Okay, I stayed up late typing this because I know if I was reading this I'd be like blah, update now skank. So yeah… Be happy :)

Chapter 3: Help Me, Esme!

I couldn't believe what I was staring at in the mirror. It was me but, improved; perfect. My hair had become shiny and flowing. My eyes were their normal chocolate brown color but the white in them was pearly. They were more defined and beautiful, as well as long, thick lashes. My lips were full and a candy red color. My nose was perfectly sculpted and angular, along with my cheekbones. My figure was curvy to make even Rosalie jealous. My skin glowed in the moonlight and looked like it was emitting its own light.

That's not even the biggest shocker. The next thing I saw next was the thing that shocked me more than anything before, even when I found out what Edward was. I saw a pair of giant angel-like wings with glittering feathers coming out of my back.

This had to be a dream. But it felt so real. I reached to touch my cheek. Definitely real. I turned around to see maybe Edward was playing some sick trick on me and put some fake wings on. Okay, I was getting desperate for an explanation, but anything is better than me actually having wings. No, it was not fake. My shirt was torn and I could see where they came out of my skin. I touched them and the texture shocked me; it felt hard and cold, like crystal. There was no denying it; this was real.

I didn't know what to make out of this. Was I an angel? Memories of Edward calling me his angel flooded into my mind. I then remembered my dream; Selene, the moon goddess. Her words had changed from "almost time" to "it's time". My dream was right. I couldn't help but wonder; why would a moon goddess be with an angel? If I was an angel… But really, what else could this be? Edward hasn't bitten me. And I would have felt the fire if I was a vampire, not the ice. That thought brought me to the Cullens. I needed them, maybe they'll know something. Crows feet! They're hunting. No wait, Esme is there! Oh thank god for you Esme 3

I turned for my door. Knocking my camera off the desk with my wing. I shot out a hand to catch it when it stopped mid-air before I even got to touch it. I stood there a few moments, shocked again.

Once I gained my composure I set it back down. I turned for the door again but remembered Charlie. I don't think I could explain to him why I have wings; partly because I hadn't a clue myself. I remembered Edward sneaking in and out my window and went for that.

I carefully maneuvered myself to the window and opened it. I had go wings first and bend them so they didn't get caught because the window was much too small for their enormity. I jumped down and landed with hardly any effort.

I took off in the direction of the Cullens' home. I wasn't sure before I started if I was going to be able to run fast, but wow, did I ever go. I know now what Edward means by exhilarating when he runs. I pumped my wings and shot off even faster. Within a second after I pumped my wings I was in their clearing. It was so amazing I tried not to think about for fear I'd faint. Though in the back of my mind, I doubted I could.

I ran up to the front door and knocked rapidly. I could hear Esme running down the stairs muttering, "who on earth would be here at such an hour." Wow, I could hear everything. I could hear the stream behind their house flowing softly, and the trees blowing ever so slightly in the chilly midnight breeze, the scurrying nocturnal animals. Everything.

Esme opened the door and saw my face first, "Bella, what…" she trailed off as she got a good look at my face and looked down to my torso. He mouth fell open, and started quivering like she was struggling to form words. I almost laughed at what position she was in; opening a door to see her sons girlfriend with giant wings. I wondered how I was taking this so easily. Maybe I lost my sanity in the process, or maybe I just snapped randomly and this really isn't happening, or maybe the thought hasn't sunk in yet. I'm hoping for the latter.

"I didn't know who else to come to…" I started.

She seemed to regain her ability to speak after my voice brought her out of her shocked state, "Of course dear! Oh my, oh my. Come in!" She said quickly as she stepped aside and motioned for me to come in.

I strode to the couch and sat down on the edge because my wings were in the way. I looked away from the spot in front of me and searched for Esme. She was still standing at the door with her hand around the edge, staring at me, dazed. _Great._ I coughed and she apologized as she quickly shut the door and took a seat across from me.

"Bella…" she started, "do you have any idea who you are?" she said still incredulous to my appearance.

"No…do you know? Oh please tell me you do." She'd be my savior if she could tell me.

"Yes, I do," she smiled as I waited anxiously for her to continue, "You are the _protettore di vampire, _or vampire protector." O sat there in shocked silence; once again, I'm making a record here. Vampire protector? Woah, what? She took my silence as a que to continue, "Selene, the moon goddess long ago became infuriated at the werewolves who kept destroying her creatures of the night whom she'd come to love. So she was said to have created a daughter with beauty and power unlike any other. The daughter was said to bloom on her 18th birthday and to look like, well like you do now dear."

Okay, maybe I'll go with the insane theory now. "So you're saying that _I_, Isabella Swan, the clumsiest person alive and I'm supposed to be this all powerful creature?"

"Yes, haven't you been having dreams?" she said trying to calm me down.

"Yes, but I…I didn't think they would mean anything. Especially this!" I said grabbing an edge of my wing. If I hadn't seen and touched the wings myself I would have thought her to be blood deprived and delusional.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but it really is wonderful. Now you and Edward can be together for an eternity," she said happily. My face from mouth open in shock to a wide grin when she said this. I started to squeal with happiness and leaped up and started twirling. I would finally be able to be with Edward forever! I know I never acted this way, but I was just so happy I couldn't help myself. I probably looked like Alice x100. It was then I noticed the room had grown considerably bright and that it was coming from me.

I calmed down and as I did the light faded. I saw Esme shielding her eyes with her arms and remove them as she saw the light fade. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry"

"That's quite alright dear"

"So, what do we do now?" I really was confused right now. I wasn't sure I wanted to think, incase my insane theory turned out to be right, or my head exploded. That would not be pleasant.

"Well, practice on putting your wings away, or you'd never be able to go out in public again," she teased, but was serious at the same time.

"Right…um, how do I do that?"

"Concentrate on withdrawing them into your back"

I did, I thought about them folding and re-entering my back. As I did this I could actually feel them folding and my skin closing up over the opening.

"Yes! Very good!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together in a very Alice-like fashion. Why is everyone so like Alice tonight? "You'll always have those scar marks on your back though." She added a little less exuberant.

Suddenly I heard faint footsteps running in the forest. Six sets of footsteps. I wasn't sure how far away they were, but they seemed to be going very fast. That could only mean one thing. "They're home." I stated nervously. What would Edward think? Would he think me a freak and not love me? No, I had more faith in him than that, but I was still worried about his reaction.

"It'll be fine dear. I'm sure they'll all be delighted." She said trying to reassure me. I hardly think they'll be delighted. More like too shocked to form a coherent question and I'll be left standing here like an idiot awkwardly.

I sat down on the couch fidgeting with my shirt hem. I had forgotten to change into pajamas that night. Esme sat down on the seat beside me and put a comforting hand on my knee. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

I could hear the footsteps getting louder and one getting even faster. The one pair was just outside the door and it burst open. Edward stoop there at the door looking at me worriedly, then the worry turned to shock when he saw my features. He was clearly ogling. _Oh boy. _Not only am I going to have to put up with awkward silence, but ogling as well.

He seemed to get his bearings and he ran to my side. "Bella? Are you okay?" he asked urgently. He took my hands in his and gasped at how cold I was; though I didn't feel cold, but I could tell because his skin was normal to mine now. I didn't answer. How could I? What would I say? '_Yes Edward, I'm okay, but I kinda died while you were away.'_? "Bella…" he started but was interrupted when the rest of the family ran through the entrance.

"Edward, what the hell is…?" Emmett started but stopped when he first caught sight of me. Then they all saw my face and became silent with wide eyes and partially gaping mouths. _And they haven't even seen the best part, _I thought to myself.

Esme must have blocked her thoughts because Edward still had no idea what was going on.

I really didn't know how to start so I just opened my mouth and let the words flow. "Edward, you know I love you no matter what, right?" he nodded, getting a little worried at my words, "And you'd love me no matter what too, right?" he nodded more urgently this time. I could see everyone's curious eyes on me; accept Esme who was looking at the couch, probably counting strands in the material to keep her mind busy. "Well, then I have something to show you…"

I stood up and made my way to the center of the room, took a deep breath and concentrated on bringing out my wings again. I felt the skin on my back opening and my wings coming out of the slits. It sounds so ridiculous, 'my wings', my life is so messed up.

I heard gasps and silence. Finally, I opened my eyes to see six vampires, eyes wide, mouths agape, and one with a loving smile. I shifted uncomfortably, waiting for someone to say something. Just like I predicted.

Soon Alice's stunned face turned into a huge grin as she squealed happily and ran to me, pushing past Edward and almost knocking over his frozen form, to give me a deathly-tight squeeze. I smiled at her enthusiasm but looked up to see Edward's reaction.

"Bella," he whispered. I ran over to him and hugged him as he returned it with just as strong a squeeze. I pulled back to look into his golden orbs, and he into my brown ones. He leaned down to kiss me, which I eagerly accepted.

This kiss was not like our other careful, restrained kisses. No, this one we both put everything we had built up into it. My tongue grazed his bottom lip and he gave me entrance. Our tongues danced together as the kiss grew more and more intense and passionate.

We reluctantly pulled apart to look into each others yes. He smiled and I smiled back.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

AN: Okay umm, Bella's wings on her look like the ones off that dude in X-Men: The Last Stand movie, accept hers are all glittery and cool. x) & I'm going to write chapter four tomorrow. Half of it is already written. So hopefully it will be posted sometime tomorrow.


	4. I can do this

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. The very talented Stephenie Meyer has that wonderful privilege.

Chapter 4 – Figuring It Out

Carlisle's clear of the throat brought my gaze off Edward's beautiful eyes and onto him.

"Bella, I think we should discuss your abilities and survival requirements, or if you have any other questions." He said politely.

I nodded. I wasn't sure if I wanted to but as long as Edward was with me, I could do anything.

"May I suggest my study?" he said, gesturing upstairs.

I nodded again and tugged on Edward's hand for him to follow. I must have tugged too hard because I saw him go sprawling forward on the floor in front of me with his right hand in the air, still in my grip. He looked up at me in shock, and I mirrored his shock.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Edward!" I said as I rushed in closer. "Are you okay?" I asked frantically as I pulled him up by our locked hands.

"Yes Bella, I'm fine, don't worry." He said calmly as he brushed off his pants.

I was about to continue following Carlisle upstairs when I heard snickering behind me. I whipped around to see Alice and Rosalie with amused smirks on their faces and Jasper and Emmett shaking, trying to hold in their laughter. I looked back at Edward, confused. His face was very angry. What were they laughing about that would make Edward so mad?

Jasper burst out, answering my question, "Oh my god, Edward! You looked like a rag doll!"

"Yeah, yeah, only two minutes into an eternity and she's already whooping yo ass!" Emmett added hysterically.

Now it was my turn to be murderously angry. I glared at them, when suddenly Edward let go of my hand and jumped back. Just as he did this Emmett and Jasper's expressions quickly turned to fear. I wasn't that scary… I looked down and saw fire coming from my hands. I yelped and jumped back. As I did this the fire subsided.

I looked up guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't know…I didn't mean to."

"It's quite alright Bella, but we should probably discuss this sooner than later as not to let it happen again." Carlisle reminded.

"Right." I said, now anxious. I took in my wings because I'm sure they'd never fit in the hallway.

Edward and I followed Carlisle to his study. He gestured for us to take the two seats in front of his desk and we complied as he took the one on the other side. I could hear the others talking about me down stairs- _'Holy shit, I didn't know she could do that'-'I wasn't scared'-'Pfft, you would have pissed your pants if you were still human'-'Come on now, we have to be supportive, it's not Bella's fault'. _I stopped listening there, stop with the nice comment, and focused on Carlisle.

"Bella…" he started, "do you have any idea what you are?" A little blunt for Carlisle, but I guess he's just as shocked as the rest of us.

"Well, Esme said something about Selene, the moon goddess, creating a 'vampire protector', and being all-powerful." I was still doubtful that I could be this interesting creature.

"Yes, and your abilities?" he asked, more calm now.

"She just said powerful, but she didn't specify."

"Bella, as the legend goes, you are supposed to have all the vampire senses. As for your gifts, you get three that are set, and one that is a human trait enhanced, just like a normal vampire…I think your demonstrated that downstairs."

"The fire? How could that possibly be connected with my human life?" I wasn't exactly a pyromaniac.

"Well I don't think it's the simple task of creating the fire," oh yes Carlisle, creating fire with your bare hands is real simple, I thought to myself, "but rather expressing your emotions through physical means. You were angry when that happened; I'm guessing your anger induced the fire." He stated matter-of-factly.

Stupid, open-book me. Even as a vampire my emotions show.

"What are the three set gifts?" Edward asked.

"Triple speed of a normal vampire, control things with your mind, and telepathy," as he said this I sensed the faintest hint of smugness.

"She can read minds!?"

"Yes, and project thought into them as well." Oh, that's why he was smug. I stole Edwards thunder. Ha. I tried using this and to my surprise, I picked up his thoughts. _Oh no, now Bella, sweet innocent Bella, has to listen to those horrid thoughts from men. _Now I felt bad; I laughed at him in my mind, and he was trying to protect me. "Though Bella, yours is meant for battle communication, so you can control yours, while Edward can't turn it off." Carlisle continued.

"Battle communication?" I asked a little worried.

"Well, Selene did create you for protecting vampires, I'm sure you were meant to do battle at some time."

"Oh…" was all I could say. I could feel Edward tense, ever since Carlisle said battle.

He was silent for a moment while Edward and I took this all in, then Carlisle continued, "You will also have to hunt like us, you will be attracted to human blood as we are, but there should be no reason why you can't be sustained on animal blood as well. You should probably have to hunt around the same time too, though we will have to make sure and keep your thirst properly in check. You won't be thirsty for a month or two because you still have all your human blood in your system."

I didn't say anything. What was there to say? Edward seemed to have the same speech impairment as myself. So it was silent until Carlisle continued.

"We should also practice your abilities so you can decipher each and harness it"

"Right, but…where do we start?"

"Your speed. Your going to have to control it to look inconspicuous around humans," he paused to think, "the best place would be in the woods outside the town. We can practice your other abilities there as well."

"Alright"

He stood up and motioned for us to follow. We complied and soon we were running outside. I stayed by Edward's side, though this was much slower than my way over there tonight. Thinking of being at my house before, reminded me of Charlie. Oh crows feet. What would I do about him? Would we even stay here? Pretend nothing happened? Then I got worried about not being there if he woke up. But it couldn't have been past 12:30. Not much time had passed since I had woken up to this; it felt like so much longer than it was.

Edward and Carlisle stopped inside a clearing. When I looked around I recognized it as the one I came to when I watched the Cullens play baseball. And the one James found me in. I shuddered at the turn of my thoughts. Thankfully, Carlisle but them off.

"Okay Bella, whenever your ready, run."

I just stood there for a second, them waiting for me. Finally, I ran to the other end of the field in half a second. When I turned around Edward's mouth was slightly open. I smiled at myself. Like Edward had said before, he was not easily surprised, but I managed to do it everyday. Though, I'm probably going to be surprising everyone, including myself, a lot for the next few days.

"Okay, now walk back at a human pace"

I tried, and started to walk back but halfway I realized this definitely was not human pace. I tried again but my legs wouldn't comply. When I looked up for help I saw Edward jogging over to me. He was so beautiful. His hair was slightly rustled from our run, and it made him look that much more beautiful. He took my hand and smiled, "Try to keep pace with me."

He started walking at the pace I had set before, and started to get slower and slower until we were actually at a human pace. I squeezed his hand in thanks and let go. I had to do this alone; I couldn't hold Edward's hand for the rest of time, although the idea was appealing. I started walking too fast but slowed down slowly like Edward had and eventually was going at a human pace.

This must have been a funny sight. Me walking around in random circles around a field in the middle of the forest, with two men watching me walk around aimlessly.

"Okay Bella, I think you've got it." Carlisle called across the field as he and Edward ran to me. "Now let's work on your strength, it shouldn't be that hard, just try to apply less pressure," he said as he handed me a twig. A twig? That's odd, but I guess it's the only thing.

I took the twig from him and as I grasped it, it snapped. Okay, harder than I thought. He handed me another and I carefully took it with less pressure. It didn't snap but I could feel it slowly cracking under the pressure so I let go slightly into a gentler hold. We did this for a while with random objects. When I tried the rock I didn't think I'd ever be able to break it. When I grabbed it normally, it crushed between my fingers. That scared me. From then on I used as little force as possible. Edward smiling encouragingly at me the whole time.

"Okay, I think you've finally got that…now we can work on your powers." Carlisle stated after I mastered grasping objects and not breaking them. "We should start with you're your emotions one as that is the most unknown."

"But Carlisle, she'd have to get angry to use that." Edward said. Carlisle just looked at him and seemed to be telling him something. So I listened as well. I was a little late but I did hear _River. _Oh no.

I was about to run but they grabbed my arms. I flailed around trying to break free of their hold, but my strength wasn't as strong as both of them together. I did get angry then, and I tried to use fire. Just as I tried my skin flamed up and they jumped back. They smiled in triumph that had made me angry.

"Well, I think we were right about the anger-fire thing." Edward stated stupidly.

I thought of the fire whipping out to Edward and as I did it lashed out like a whip at him. He jumped out of the way, and I stopped because I didn't really want him to get hurt.

"I wonder if any other emotions trigger anything" Carlisle wondered out loud.

"We can help with that." Emmett said from the other end of the field where the rest of the Cullens were coming through the edge of the forest. They ran over to us with smirks on their faces.

"Well, I know when she's happy she gives off light." Esme said. I smiled apologetically again; I probably blinded her when we were in the living room.

"Okay…" Carlisle started but Emmett cut him off.

"Hey…hey Bella," I turned to him, "what color underwear you wearin'?"

I would have blushed, had I been able to.

"Did it work?" he asked after a second.

"Well, she's definitely embarrassed, but nothing happened." Jasper answered. Curse him and his emotion-feeling self.

"Maybe embarrassment isn't a strong enough emotion to wield anything." Carlisle offered.

"Bella," Alice started, I wasn't sure I wanted her to continue after what Emmett had said, so I reluctantly turned to her, "Edward used to be a woman."

I was shocked, not because I believed her, but because I was surprised she would even think something like that. Remembering the purpose, I tried to make something of my shock and was even more shocked when something that looked like an electric current shoot out of my hands. When it stopped I looked up to see a smug Alice, and almost everyone else holding back laughter at a glaring Edward.

"Anger, shock and happiness seem to be dominant enough to produce something. I think those would be the only ones strong enough. We should probably start to test your other gifts now; we will need to get you back in enough time so we can be sure your safe with Charlie." Carlisle explained.

I was happy; they were planning on me seeing Charlie again. I knew I would see him anyway, that's why I was taking it so well I guess, but to have it confirmed is so much better. I was emitting light slightly at this confirmation and it seemed to remind Edward of something.

"But she needs to learn how to stop it from coming out, or else Charlie may be a little suspicious if his daughter can produce fire out of nothing," he said quickly.

"What is she supposed to do, just stuff her feeling away?" Jasper asked sarcastically, he obviously knew what it was like to have to keep emotions bottled up inside, when you can feel about seven different sets it must be tiring.

"Yes, that is exactly what she must do. Create a storage space for them. It's the only thing we can do around the humans." Carlisle said, a little helpless in the last part.

"Bella," Alice started again, "We got you another car and it's in the garage waiting for you, we didn't want to tell you because of your reaction to the last one."

At this I was both shocked and angered. I haven't ruled out beating them with a stick idea yet. I felt the fire and electricity coming so I did what Carlisle said and stored it away. It was like it was almost gone accept for a little pressure in my chest, like someone had their fingers lightly placed on the inside.

Everyone looked at Jasper to confirm I had indeed felt the shock or anger. He nodded in confirmation, and then they all smiled at me for accomplishing the task. I smiled back, knowing I could control it and could live normally. Well, as normal as life with the Cullens could get.

"Now we need to work on your other two powers," Carlisle said, "Try to move something with your mind."

I raised my eyebrow and smiled a mischievous smile at him. I then turned to the forest and spotted a stray branch on the ground. I focused on it and picked it up, then put my plan into action.

I made it fly over to Edward and smack his side with it. He looked at me in shock and I smiled sweetly at him, "this is for getting me a car, love." I said in an even sweeter voice. He looked a little dazed and I took that as my chance to attack. I made the branch whack him repeatedly until he finally snapped it in two. The rest of them had been laughing at my reaction but Edward just pouted. He looked so cute; I started to laugh as well.

"Well, I guess you've mastered that," Carlisle said chuckling, "Now for the telepathy."

I groaned, this was getting annoying and tiresome. "Can we stop, I'm tired," I whined. They looked at me incredulously. "Okay, maybe I'm not _tired, _but this is getting annoying. Umm, and I didn't mean it in a rude way." I explained.

"I don't know," Emmett mused, "this is pretty interesting."

"I have to agree," Jasper said, backing him up, "watching Edward get beat up by a floating stick is _very_ interesting."

Edward growled and I made the halves of the branch Edward snapped hit Emmett and Jasper on the back of the head. Edward and Alice laughed as I gave a satisfied smirk. Esme tried to give a disapproving look but ended up smiling in amusement, even Rosalie cracked a smile.

"It may be tiring but we should finish. There's only one more." Carlisle interrupted.

I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Bella, try to read my mind, and like I said before, project your thoughts."

I had done it before, just not the second part. I read Carlisle's mind- _Can you hear me, Bella?_ I concentrated on thinking to Carlisle- _Yes; I can hear you, Carlisle_. He smiled and I smiled back. _Now, are we finally done?_ I asked him. He laughed and thought, _yes, yes were done…for now._

"Come on Edward, let's go." I said impatiently as I grabbed his hand.

"I think I should go with you until we are sure you are fine around Charlie. And tomorrow we shall find an excuse for you to stay at our home." Carlisle said.

I didn't like the idea that I had to be watched so I didn't kill my own father. Though this _is_ what I wanted. Actually, this is _more_ than I wanted. Though as happy as I was, I still felt sad because I knew I would eventually have to leave Charlie and Renee, and even Phil.

Edward put his arm around my waist and I instantly felt better. I looked up at him to find him smiling down at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I can do this. As long as I have Edward, I can do this.

He lightly tugged my waist to follow, "Come on my love, let's go."

AN: Okay, I'd like reviews on if my writing is descriptive enough, etc. Pleasee.


	5. Dress up

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of its characters. Poop.

AN: I understand vampires are actually very thirsty when they first wake up, but would you rather Bella eat Charlie? Hopefully not. So yeah… Deal. :)

Chapter 5- Dress Up

Carlisle, Edward and I were outside my house now; the rest of the Cullens had gone back home. We had gone to the back of my house so we could see just how much of a temptation Charlie was to me before I got too close. I could smell him now and to my delight, it wasn't nearly as bad as they warned me it could be. There was an urge to drink from him in the back of my throat, but like Edward said before, mind over matter. Also, like Carlisle said, all the blood in my system now is keeping the thirst at bay.

"Well?" Edward asked impatiently.

"He does smell appetizing, but since I'm not thirsty I think I can handle it." It basically felt like when you eat so much and you feel like you couldn't eat anymore, and then your offered the most delicious desert; you could resist if you wanted to.

"Alright, I guess I will go then. Goodnight Bella, Edward," he said nodding at us.

"Bye Carlisle," I said waving.

"We'll be back as soon as she tells him she's coming over after he wakes up," Edward added.

"Okay, we'll see you then," Carlisle replied, and then he was off.

"Come on, we have to go through your window," Edward said as we started walking towards my window.

I climbed up the tree by the window quickly and jumped onto my windowsill, which was still open from when I jumped out earlier that night. I hopped in and turned around to see Edwards do the same with an odd smile on his face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, but you looked like that girl from Tomb Raider or some action movie when you did that, accept way sexier," he added seductively.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and then I realized we didn't have to hold back anymore. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 2:30. "I did, did I?" I matched his seductive tone. I guess nearly a year of holding back sexual urges makes you more daring; even shy, timid Isabella Swan.

He slowly made his way to me and ensnared my waist in his arms. He brought me against his chest and whispered, "Yes, you did," in my ear. I don't know what came over me but I'm guessing it was the sexual tension again. I used my speed to get out of Edwards grasp and turn him around with his cheek pressed up against the wall before he even knew I had done anything. I had one of his hands pinned behind his back and the other above his head.

I put my lips against his smooth neck and seductively whispered, "That's good to know." I felt him quiver under my lips and smirked at the fact that I could do this to him.

I loosened my hold on his wrists and he turned around to put his hands on my hips. I ran my hands up and down his muscular chest as he leaned down and started sucking softy on my neck; I threw my head back to enhance the wonderful feeling. He trailed his way up to my jaw and then to my waiting lips, where his tongue grazed my bottom lip and nipped it with his teeth. I held back a moan and obliged his unspoken request by opening my lips to allow entrance. His tongue swept into my mouth and collided with my own. As the kiss progressed his hand made its way to the small of my back and the other was dangerously low on my hip. My hands made their way up his chest and neck to be entangled in his beautiful hair. My right leg had traveled up his and was bent up on the left side of his waist. His hand moved under me was he carried us over to the bed, never breaking our kiss. As we fell on the bed it made a horrible squeaking noise. We both froze, tongues still entwined, eyes now wide in fear. I was shocked, and quickly made to put it away in my storage.

We heard Charlie's breathing become faster and the squeak of his bed as he got off of it to check on what had made the noise. Edward ripped away from me and dashed into the closet. I rushed to get under the covers and on my side in my normal sleeping position.

I heard the door creak open and could sense Charlie poking his head in to check on what the noise had been. I tossed onto my other side, trying to make the bed make the same noise as before, while I mumbled quietly to add to the sleeping façade. With luck, it made the same noise and Charlie closed the door, satisfied that he knew what the noise had been.

I felt Edward on the bed, and then his arms go around my waist. I sighed and turned to face him. "Having your father almost walk in kinda ruin the mood, huh?" I smiled apologetically and nodded. He nodded back in understanding and pulled me into his chest. We stayed like that for the rest of the night; each of us reveling in each others presence and going over the nights events.

At six I heard Charlie's alarm go off and he get out of bed. I was about to get up to wait for him in the kitchen so I could tell him about staying at the Cullens, but Edward had other ideas. He pulled me back down and I looked at him questioningly. "He's going fishing for the weekend until Sunday evening and he's planning on leaving you a note since he doesn't want to wake you up on a Saturday," he explained.

"Oh," I smiled because I would be able to stay over at the Cullens until Sunday, with no interruptions. I could now hear Charlie turning on the shower and I sighed as I waited for him to check on me and leave.

As we waited I snuck my leg between Edwards. He raised an eyebrow at me but I just snuggled my head more into his chest. He stroked my back and I thought about how far we would have gone if we hadn't been interrupted last night; I knew we would have went all the way, without a doubt. We both loved each other more than words could describe; I wanted it and I know he wanted it too. Curse my squeaky bed, or rather our weight that made my non-squeaky bed squeak.

Finally, we heard Charlie's footsteps on the stairs; signally he was coming to check on me. Edward his in the closet once again as I rolled into my side and feigned sleep. He left a few minutes after checking on me and we were left alone.

I threw the covers off when I heard the front door close and his cruiser pull away. Edward came out of the closet and snagged my farthest hip and pulled our sides together. He looked down at me and kissed me lightly on the lips before turning towards the door. He was about to push it open when I used my power and it opened without him touching it. Edward just smiled and pulled me out and down the stairs with him.

When we got to the kitchen I spotted a note on the counter and I brought it to me. This power is very useful indeed. I smiled because I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye, staring at the note float over and into my hand, amazed.

I read the note and it said just as Edward said it would:

Bella,

I have gone fishing with the guys form work until Sunday. I'm sure you'll be fine for dinner and don't wait up for me. You can call 613-555-8641 and ask for me.

Charlie.

I set the note on the counter again and headed for the door, ecstatic because I could spend the entire weekend with the Cullens and not have to give any explanations or Charlie suspecting anything with Edward. We went outside and into the woods at the side of my house. Suddenly Edward tried to switch me around on his back, but refused.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Oh, come on Bella, please, I want to carry you," he whined.

I nearly laughed; he was so cute when he whined. Also, it was funny because he didn't know what to do now since he couldn't simple use his strength to make me do what he wanted. No, now_ I_ was incharge.

"How about I show you how _I_ travel in the forest," I said winking. His eyes got wide as he realized what I was going to do. I sprung out my wings and motioned for him to climb on my back as he used to do.

"You're not serious," he said incredulously as he slowly backed away.

"Yes, I am serious. I promise it will be fun," I winked again.

"Bella, no…"

"Your not afraid are you?" I challenged looking up at him. Okay so maybe my height doesn't help with being threatening, well actually it does the opposite and makes him feel stronger. Hopefully the look in my eyes contradicts our height differences.

"Yes…I'm afraid of hurting you," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes. I already got over how weak I used to be, why can't he, we both know I'm just as strong as him now, if not stronger. "Edward your not going to hurt me now get on my back." He just shook his head and turned to look at the trees surrounding us.

"Fine," I said out loud and then added _'if your not going to do this the easy way, then your going to do it the hard way,'_ in my head. He turned back to me surprised and I could see fear in his eyes, which I smiled innocently back to.

I picked him up with my power. He looked down to the ground in shock and at his feet a few inches from the ground. "Bella, put me down now!"

"Or what?" I laughed. He was in between a rock and a hard place. Well, actually, he was in between gravity and me.

With that I tossed his struggling form on my back, closed his legs around my waist, arms around my neck and took off in the direction of the Cullens. I started running but soon pumped my wings and was hooting through the forest faster than a speeding bullet. Yes, cliché metaphor.

I had to dodge trees at insane speeds and as the trees got closer and closer together, it was becoming increasingly difficult to not hit something as we got further in with my wings because they were so big. I hadn't gone directly to the Cullens because that would only take a few seconds to get there so I was just randomly going in the forest to give Edward a taste of his won medicine. Though he's probably enjoying this instead of about to pass out.

Soon I couldn't keep pumping my wings in the trees because they got to close together. I accidentally hit a few and wad to go higher. I broke through the surface of the trees and heard Edward quietly gasp. It was a wonderful sight; the tree tops a green blur undernearth us that kept going for miles ahead, and the sun just rising. There weren't any clouds today, which added to the beauty. As the sun rose I could see the light from the sparkle of our skin dancing around us. I had wondered if my skin would be the same as a normal vampire, so I guess that answers my question.

I could tell Edward was shocked and amazed from his stiff position on my back and the fact that he wasn't breathing either. To play with him I suddenly jerked to the right, then to left, and did a spin on my right side so I was upside down for a few seconds. It really was exhilarating and it was just that much better what I could share it with Edward. I took in a deep breath and was hit with the scent of hundreds of different trees, various animals and water. It smelled so good; the clean forest air.

After a few minutes I decided to head back to the Cullens because we were probably over 10 miles away by now. Once the trees started to thin out I dove back down as to not be seen. Soon after we were in the clearing of the Cullens home. I came to a stop and waited for Edward to climb down. I felt him release his hold on my neck then his legs and stand up. I then thought of how ridiculous we must have looked, besides me having wings, but just in our height difference; him being around 8 inches taller than me, and him on _my_ back. If we were human he would have crushed me.

Once he was off I took in my wings and turned to see his reaction. He had a huge grin on and was looking at the ground. He raised his eyes to meet mine and his grin grew even more, "Wow."

I smiled back, "Aren't you glad I forced you to?"

"Yes, very glad indeed," he said as he took my hand and we started walking towards the house. When we reached it, he still had the goofy grin plastered on his face. I couldn't help but laugh; it looked like he had fish hooks in his lips that were pulling up.

He turned to me, half confused, half goofy grin, "What?"

I doubled over laughing, the combination was hilarious, between my hysterics I managed to blurt out, "Your face."

When I looked up again at him his expression had turned to a frown. "Awe, I'm sorry but it was just so funny," I said smiling.

His expression didn't change and he moved to open the door. Before he could open it I took his face with my hands and bent his lips down to meet mine. It started out as an innocent peck on the lips but as he responded it became more urgent. We both opened our mouths and our lips moved with each others. He yanked me into his chest and placed his hands around my back. Our tongues played in each others mouths and we stopped breathing so we didn't need to break the kiss. One of my hands moved from his cheek to the back of his neck and the other caressed his face. His hands moved down my back to my hips and he pulled my hips into his. _'Edward,_' I whispered into his mind. I pulled my chest harder against his and ground my hips into his. One of his hands slid down my jeans so it was cupped around my butt.

"Bella! Edward!"

We froze, yet again interrupted. I took my mouth off his and slowly turned my head to see Emmett standing there with a smug smile of his face. Edward growled at him and I just looked embarrassed.

"Well geez, what did you expect? You're eating each others faces on our front step," he said still smiling.

I just stood there, mortified, while Edward growled some more. His voice broke through my frozen thoughts, "Come on Bella." He took my hand and led me into the living room. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch, grinning at the TV. I looked to see what made them so happy but all that was on was a commercial for swiffer. Then I realized they weren't smiling at the TV, but they must have seen me and Edward from the window. I looked at the floor to hide my embarrassment.

Just then I heard footsteps bounding down the stairs. I looked up to see Alice running towards me and skid to a stop just inches from my face. She also had a big smile on which made me think she had seen me and Edward as well, that is until she spoke:

"Come up to my room Bella," she said excitedly, grabbing my free hand and started for the stairs.

I stopped and put my foot down so she couldn't drag me. "Why?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well what the answer was.

"To dress you up silly"

I knew it was that, I just didn't want it to be. I think I would rather it had been that she had seen Edward and I than that. Though, she probably has seen it in a vision. I let out an exasperated breath, _is there no winning with this woman? _I screamed in my mind.

She started to pull me again and wouldn't let go, so I clamped onto the one thing that could save me at the moment; Edwards hand. He tried to break free from my grasp but I wouldn't let go. Alice had been pulling me and a struggling Edward up the stairs and when we reached the top she looked back to see the reason for the extra weight on our little train.

"Let go Edward!" She demanded.

"I can't," he said, still desperately trying to get out of my grasp.

She sighed and let go of my hand to try and release Edward, She started to pry off my fingers one by one.

"Edward please, don't let her take me," I pleaded.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad," Alice answered for him.

I ignored her and turned to Edward, making my eyes wide and bottom lip pout out. He seemed to be in a daze, "Alright Be…"

"NO! Do not give in!" Alice interrupted.

He shook his head as if to shake off my effect , "I mean, no Bella, let her just this once."

My pout turned into a scowl as Alice finished prying off my last finger and began, once again, to guide me to her room.

Once there she sat me in a chair by a dresser that was topped with make-up and hair supplies. To me they looked like a vast array of torture devices.

"Alice, why are you doing this to me?" I asked helplessly.

"Because you know I love to, and now it will be your first time as a non-human, though you certainly don't need much make-up." I sighed, closed my eyes and waited for the end to come.

She started with my hair. I could feel the tugging of my hair slowly numbing my scalp. I thought of how Edward deserted me and left me to this torture. Maybe he wouldn't if he knew what it felt like. Then an idea popped into my head. Yes, I would make sure he knew what it felt like. Sooner or later I will get my revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.

Alice was working faster since she didn't have to be careful to not break me anymore, so soon she was done my hair and onto my face. I felt her apply eyeliner, mascara and something on my lips. She paused for a moment and I opened my eyes to see her observing her work. After a second she smiled and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Perfect," she exclaimed.

I was about to walk over to the mirror to see but she pushed me down by the shoulder.

"No! Not yet, you have to put on your dress first," she said as she rushed over to her closet. She pulled out a beautiful golden dress and laid it on the bed. She then went back to her closet and pulled out a very small article of clothing, if you could even call it that. My eyes widened in fear. No way she was making me wear that, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that that was exactly what she wanted and was going to do.

She handed me the hanger and said, "put it and the dress on or I shall get Jasper to hold you down while id o it myself," before walking out and closing the door. I heard her stop right outside the door to wait.

I sighed and looked at the embarrassing thing in my hand. It was basically like black floss tied together and add a little lace in the front. Why would Alice what me to wear this and that dress. What would I need the dress for? I tried to seek out Edward's thoughts to see if he was planning anything, but he was suspiciously not in my range, so I tried Alice.

_1...2…3…4…_

Helpful. Maybe someone else knows... Emmett maybe.

_Rose looks so delicious in that…_

AHH! Okay stop right there. Wow, I feel sorry for Edward, he can't even turn it off. I tried someone I know would not be engaged in that type of situation because his wife was just outside the door; Jasper.

_I wish Alice would hurry up, what could she be doing that would take so long?_

Okay se he doesn't know…Esme?

_I'm so happy this happened, now Edward doesn't have to feel guilty and Bella will be a part of the family permanently. _

I was touched, they really did love me, but she still didn't know the answer to my question…Carlisle?

_There's a bug going around, I'll probably have to work more until this is gone. _

Nope…I'm guessing Rosalie is busy with Emmett, so that leaves…no one. Grr.

"Bella, hurry up in there! I swear I'll get jasper."

I gave up, I'm sure I'd find out soon enough, and what else could I do? I have a guard at the door. I yanked off my clothes, slipped on the thong and quickly slid into the dress.

"Okay, I'm done," I called in the direction of the door.

She opened the door and gasped. "Even better than I thought!" She squealed as she jumped up and down. "You can look now!"

I turned towards the mirror and gasped even louder than she had. My hair was slightly curled at the ends and cascaded down my back in wisps. My eyes were more defined from the eyeliner with gold eye shadow to match the dress and my lashes were thick, long and curled upwards. My lips were a beautiful blood-red that went with my hair and dress elegantly. The dress was a shimmery gold color that was enhanced by my pale skin. The chest part came down from the shoulders from a tie in the back and connected with the waist in a v-neck. The waist fit snuggly to mine and was striped with a shiny material and had ribbon in a bow to one side. After the waist it became more flowy material and hung down to just bellow the knew in ripples.

Alice smiled and handed me some black high heels that wove up the ankle. I looked at the heels in horror, "no way, no no no no no no way!"

She raised one eyebrow at me and turned towards the door, "Jasper!"

"Gah! No! Fine!" But he was already there.

"Yes, honey?" He asked from the doorway.

"Nevermind," she said turning her head back to me. He then saw me and his eyes got slightly wider. I looked down embarrassed and when I looked back up he was gone.

I scowled at Alice and she smiled innocently, shoving the heels into my hands. I sighed as I took them from her. I sat on the bed as I pushed them on and did them up.

"They look fantastic on you. You'll be thanking me later," she winked.

"Oh, and what's happening later?"

"Nice try, but you won't get it out of me that easily," she replied slyly.

I tried to see what it was when I was met with some very explicit images of jasper. "AH! My mind! It burns!"

"That's what you get, now come on," she laughed.

She grabbed my hand and led me out of her room. I surprisingly felt stable in my heels. We made our way down the hall and the stairs.

Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were in the living room. I caught a glimpse of Jasper and shuddered. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same ever again. It was quiet until Esme spoke up, "You look absolutely lovely dear," she stood up from the couch and walked over to give me a hug.

"Thankyou"

"Okay Bella, time to go!" Alice said, and once again started to pull me towards the door.

"Go where?" I inquired.

"You'll see," she said as she ushered me out the door.

AN: Review please. And yes I know your probably like- Rawr! Why do they keep getting interrupted?- There will come a time they won't be interrupted ;) –cough-It might even be in the next chapter –cough-. But, when it comes time I need to post it separate from the chapter because it will be rated M, and the story is only T, so yeah. Thanks so much for reviews and advice 3


	6. We Fit Perfectly

Chapter 6 – We Fit Perfectly

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

AN: Okay, so it took longer to get this chapter up than expected because I couldn't go on the computer all week, so I was like freaking out. But the next ones will be up quicker. Also, because exams are done & I have easy subjects with hardly any homework. ANYWAY... I have the Rated M Scene that goes after this posted as a new story. And all the stuff like the dress, etc… are on my profile. Hmm so…enjoy. x3 :)

Once outside, Alice grabbed my hand and started running. Jeez, I've been running in these woods a lot lately. This time I was really hoping we were going to Edward; I was so anxious to see him. I was grateful the dress was short enough so I wouldn't have to hold it the whole way. Though the wind was making it ride up dangerously high. The sunlight was shining through the trees in random spots so patches of my skin would flash when it caught one. Alice removed her hold on my hand after a few seconds once she trusted me not to run away. The heel of the shoe would have been sinking into the ground had I not been able to move so quickly. At the speeds I could go I don't doubt I could run across water. I was tempted to bring out my wings and fly but I needed to follow Alice, wherever she was taking me, and I didn't want to rip the dress; I'd already ruined two shirts.

The forest had a new beauty to it, now that I could see every detail. Every line in every tree, every line in every leaf, every hidden crevice, every twig and every bit of debris on the forest floor.

I was so captured by the forest I hadn't realized where we were until Alice stopped, almost making me run into the back of her. I looked around and saw an opening in the trees with sunlight shining brightly into it about a mile ahead. She motioned for me to go.

I saw the light of our meadow ahead. It represented out love. The shadow of the trees and the break of light and heaven outshining all the other gaps in darkness. It shone through ever aspect of life and conquered all. The wonderful glow of our love.

Alice giggled behind me, "I trust you know where to go?"

I smiled to myself and nodded. I loved our meadow; we had visited it many a time during the summer. It truly was ours. The place where we first declared our love. I looked back to thank Alice but found nothing. Normally I would have felt bad but I was too eager to get to the meadow and Edward to dwell on that much.

I took a slow step forward but my anxiousness overcame me and I sprinted until I broke through into our glorious meadow. When I saw my surroundings I gasped at the beauty. On top of the natural beauty of the meadow there were wisps of white, almost see-through material attached to trees and blowing softly in the gentle breeze. On the grass were scattered petals of white and red. The white ones smelled like freesia and the red like roses. The petals were about 3 feet apart and created a pathway to a large white and red checkerboard blanket. It was casual yet elegant and romantic. I hardly expected anything else from Edward.

Speaking of my amazing Adonis… I felt strong arms encase my waist from behind and pull me into his chest. I melted in his touch, taking a deep breath, closing my eyes and leaning my head back into his shoulder. I felt him bend his neck down to kiss my own. I turned my head as he was looking up and captured his lips in mine. At first he tried to pull away but my greedy lips would not let him. He slid one hand from my waist down to my legs and picked my up bridal style.

He sat down on the blanket with me in his lap, never breaking the kiss. As my mouth needily moved with his my hands went down to his chest and pushed him down on his back. They traveled down to just above his pants and up his shirt to finger his abs. My legs were entwined with his and my body covering every inch of his as I pressed myself against him.

"Mmm…Bella," he mumbled but stopped as my lips took hold his once more. "Bella," he tried again, clearer and he grabbed my hands to halt my movements.

I opened my eyes questioningly. Did he not want this? He took my waist and sat me on the blanket as he did the same. I sat up on my knees so my legs were under me and waited.

He looked intensely into my eyes as he started, "Bella, I have never met any other like you, who could bring me pure and utter happiness with just a smile. I love you like I have no other. You are my love, my heart. There's no one I've wanted to spend my eternity with more, and now that we have it, it would make me the happiest man alive if you would spend that eternity with me as my wife." He switched from his sitting position to one knee as he said the last sentence and pulled out a red-velvet box.

If my heart were able to it would have skipped a beat or stop altogether. I was overwhelmingly happy from this that I didn't even bother to hide the white light coming from my already sparkling skin. I then realized he was waiting for an answer. I couldn't help but squeal in happiness much like I had done with Esme in the living room when she mentioned the same thing.

"Yes!" I managed to squeal out.

His face lit up at my confirmation, though it might have been from the light coming off of me, regardless his face grew into a huge smile, revealing his pearly white, prefect teeth. I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hand went around my back and pulled me even harder to his chest.

He pulled back after a moment and laughed. "What?" I asked, still giddy.

"You didn't even look at the ring. After all the effort I put forth to find the perfect one and you hardly acknowledge it!" He said in a fake exasperated tone.

"Sorry," I laughed because I knew he was joking.

"Never thought you as much of a material-girl," he said as he re-opened the red-velvet box and there tucked within was a truly prefect ring. It had a white gold band with a bar of diamonds between two topaz stones. The stones represented us and the diamonds was our love that held us together. I smiled a soft smile and once again was overcome with happiness. I imagined silent tears of joy, though I knew it an impossibility. Seeing my speechless expression he smiled to himself and slid the ring onto my finger.

I gazed at my little token of affection. If it were anything else I would have complained about the cost because this surely cost a portion of their riches. I wiggled my fingers to see it at every angle of light.

It fit perfectly. We fit perfectly.

I looked up to see his smile and mine grew. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest. His arms wrapped gently around my waist in turn.

We spent the afternoon like this, holding each other tightly. Each of us thinking about our new future together as husband and wife. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought about that; me and Edward, husband and wife. I truly think we were meant to e together, soul mates, just as I was meant to become this. Now we could actually be equals. Though, even as this, I am nothing compared to him. He deserves the world and more. Even still, I am amazed that I, Isabella Swan, soon to be Cullen, could possibly have meant to be this; an all powerful vampire protector. What Carlisle had said about battles did not frighten me, but I was scared for Edward because I know how protective _he_ is of _me_. But not anymore. Now it is my turn. And if it does come to a fight, I cannot let him interfere. It is my duty. Mine alone.

I curled up in Edward's arms as we watched the sunset together. It was a beautiful way to end such a wonderful day (excluding playing Barbie to Alice of course).

"C'mon Bella, we should hunt now," Edward said as he nudged me.

I frowned; I didn't really want to move. "Why? It's not as if were around humans, and the thirst isn't even there."

"Well, actually, we will be around humans, and I don't want to take any chances." He stood up with an immobile me in his arms.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked curiously. It's not as if we could go out to dinner.

"Away from my family. For atleast one night." He said, seductiveness slightly seeping into his tone.

Oh. I would be blushing now if I could. So instead I smiled to myself at the thought of no boundaries and looked down.

He was about to run with me in his arms when I jumped down. "Race you!" I said as I darted off towards the road. I decided to tease him.

I started off fast but slowed down quickly and let him pass me. He looked back over his shoulder, confused. I only smiled and sped up. As I passed him I ran my hand smoothly from his lower back to hip bone. I sped up again, and then stopped dead in my tracks. He kept going, not finding any reason to stop, but still completely confused. I sped up again, and passed him slightly, then started to run circles around him. I decided that was enough and that he was more confused than the annoyed I was going for. I zoomed off again and was at the edge of the road seconds later. I spotted his car and went over to lean against it.

A few seconds later he emerged with a small smile playing at his lips. I casually looked up at him and raised one eyebrow. "What took you so long?" He just rolled his eyes, smile still in place. I turned to go to the passenger side when I saw his keys still in the ignition. I smiled as a plotted my plan.

I turned around to face him, slightly smug. "You know Edward…" I mused, "you really shouldn't leave your keys in the car…It could get stolen." I finished with a laugh.

Before he could react I was in the car, doors locked. I smiled innocently at him while he threw me a warning look. I sighed and put my feet on the dashboard with my hands behind my head; completely relaxed, just to irritate him further.

"Come on Bella! Let me in!" he whined, banging on the door, but not too hard. God forbid he hurt his precious Volvo.

I turned back to him with a slight smile on my face. With my power I unlocked the passenger door. His head perked up at the click sound and when he realized what I meant by it, he groaned.

"Take it or leave it. Or rather I shall leave you, standing on the side of the road." I threatened. I was bluffing of course, I would never leave him there if he asked me, but he didn't need to know that.

He looked from me to the passenger side and back to me. Defeated, he let out an exasperated breath and slumped over to the passenger side.

As soon as he was in and the door shut behind him I was speeding off down the gravelly road. I could tell this had taken Edward by surprise because when I glanced at him, his face was shocked with a slight smile. I usually drove well under 80 and now I was flying down the road at 105. I really did love the speed now. He was probably scared I would crash us, but too excited to say anything. He was just happy he wouldn't have to ride with slow-poke Bella anymore. Maybe I would have to keep my new car he had bought me.

"Where to?" I asked.

"As much as I like your new found need for speed, I think I should drive because you don't know the way."

"Well where are we staying?" I really wanted to drive. It was fun going at these speeds and knowing your safe. Like going on a roller-coaster, accept even more adrenaline because its you in charge.

"An Inn in Port Angeles, but first we need to go hunt."

I groaned. I didn't exactly want to hunt just yet and I wasn't even thirsty. I mean, who wants to kill something when they don't have to. "But I'm not thirsty, and you hunted last night." Holy crow, it was only last night that all this happened.

"I don't want you to slip up just because you didn't feel like hunting. You've no idea what it feels like to take a human life." He said solemnly.

I sighed. "Edward I'm not in the least bit thirsty. Besides, I think I'll be a little preoccupied." I winked. Wow, I winked. He just smiled and looked forward, seeming to be thinking. Well, I won that I guess. We haven't even had sex and I'm already using it against him. I chuckled a bit at that, but Edward didn't even seem to notice. I decided to see what he was thinking about; has thinking about what he would do with me tonight. I let out a little noise of pleasure as the image flowed into my mind. Oh god, I wanted to be there now, I couldn't wait. Edward seemed hear it and looked at me questioningly. He saw my expression and laughed, realizing what I must have done.

Ii averted my gaze and looked back to the road. Focusing on anything but Edward right now for fear id let go of the wheel and pounce on him then and there. I turned off to the highway and sped up towards Port Angeles. Edward took my right hand from the wheel, seeming to trust my driving ability enough, and clasped it in his own. I turned to face him, 'I love you,' he mouthed. I mouthed it back and smiled. He smiled back then turned to the road.

We got to Port Angeles in twenty minutes thanks to my new found speed-demon self. Once we got in the city limits I stopped and allowed him to take the wheel because it would be quicker than directions. That and Edward can make the cutest pout faces.

It had been silent the whole way up here, but it had been a comfortable silence as we were both thinking about our future again. On the way to the Inn I was getting a little anxious as I turned on the radio on. Anthem For Tonight by Halifax was on and got through half the song before Edward stopped the car. I looked around and saw that we were already at the Inn.

I smiled at him and opened the door. I was hit with the aroma of blood, but still believed to be strong enough to resist the alluring scent.

"Bella, Alice put something for you in the trunk." I was about to ask what but was cut off, "don't ask me what it is because she wouldn't tell me and was blocking her mind and I haven't gotten a chance to look." He said as he popped the trunk and handed me a small white and pink plastic bag. I raised my eyebrows at the bag then Edward. He just shrugged and grabbed my hand to tow me into the building. It was a nice Inn, it was somewhat fancy, but didn't look all to expensive, which comforted me.

When we walked up to the desk the guy behind it looked up at the sound of my heels on the floor. I could smell his blood and was tempted to attack but withheld and concentrated on Edward. Even looking at Edward I could see the clerk's reaction to me out of my peripheral vision. His jaw slightly open and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I heard Edward growl and was glad that I could control my mind reading. The guy shook his head to get himself out of ogling mode.

"How may I help this lovely lady this eve?" He asked, question directed at me. He was good looking and he obviously knew that. Though standing next to Edward he might as well have a unibrow and buck teeth. Edward didn't like the way his question had a double meaning, or the fact that he was ignoring him and only focusing on me.

"We have a room under Cullen. And can you please make it quick; it's absolutely horrid to stand in your presence." He said curtly.

I nearly choked at his rudeness, but despite my efforts, I smiled and let out a quiet giggle. Edward was still fuming beside me, not satisfied with just an ego wounding remark. No, he wanted a much more physical wounding. The man turned to glower from him to me as he heard me laugh. I stopped smiling and glared back. He's the sick pervert that deserves it. Not us. It seemed I had won our glaring match because he seemed to get a little frightened and quickly looked down to his computer. _That's right, hide behind your desk little man,_ I whispered into his mind. He looked up wondering if what he heard was real. I continued to give him a dirty look and he quickly looked down again. After a minute he held up the cardkey, still glaring. Edward reached forward and snatched it angrily. Giving the man one more hard look, we walked towards our room.

insert the Rated M Scene; it's going to be the other story on my profile.

AN: Hope you liked it. Now its sex time. Loll.


	7. Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

AN: Okay, I have a few chapters already written out, I just have to type then soo, it shouldn't take as long to update. :) Hope you like it. ENJOY:

Chapter 7 – Danger

Edward and I lay in each others arms, naked, after our long and passionate night. It truly was the best night of my life. I loved him so much and we had finally been able to express that love and give in to our desires.

The dim light of another sunless day had come out hours ago but we just stayed in each others arms, completely content…

Until we heard a hard knock at the door. "Excuse me but its time to check out and we need the room," called the annoying voice of the clerk who had given us our room last night.

I opened my eyes and squinted, adjusting from the darkness of my eyelid to the light, however dim, of a new day. I groaned, really disliking that clerk right now. I felt Edward's chest rumble beneath me before I heard a soft growl, he seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

I was waiting for him to get up, but then realized I was on top of him. Slowly and reluctantly I sat up. We were acting like we just woke up, though we weren't tired at all. But our pure bliss was interrupted; I think we have a reason to be grumpy.

I turned to face him, kissed his chest and ran my hands up and down it before climbing out of the bed. I ran, naked, to the bathroom where I left my dress last night when I changed into the babydoll. When I got there I lightly closed the door until it was open just a crack. I was about to slide on the dress when a thought about a shower popped into my head and became appealing to me. I knew I didn't have to take one, ever again, but it would still probably feel good.

Instead of putting on my dress I turned on the water for a shower. The inn people could wait another ten minutes. When the water had enough time to get to the set temperature, I shut the curtain, turned on the shower nozzle and stepped in. The water seemed a lot hotter than it usually would have been, but it didn't burn. It actually felt soothing against my ice cold skin.

I faced away from the water downpour and tilted my head back into it to wet my hair. Once it was soaked through I grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into my hair. It actually smelled nice, for hotel shampoo; it was like a soothing vanilla scent. Once it was all rubbed in I rinsed it and opened my eyes to find the soap. When they opened they darted to the one thing that caught my complete and full attention; Edward.

He was quietly stepping in with a beautiful smile on his perfect features. He stepped closer and grabbed my waist, pulling me against him. I looked at his body and was amazed that he could look even more breathtaking; with the beads of water trickling and cascading their way down the perfect muscles of his chest. I raised my head to see him analyzing me in the same way. I brought my arms up and locked them around his neck. His eyes shifted to mine and he smiled his crooked smile that left me staring at his perfect lips in longing. He leaned down, bringing temptation closer and closer. Finally, his lips met mine and I dove into the kiss. I opened my lips and let my tongue make it way into his mouth as he did the same. One of my hands stayed locked around his neck, not letting him go anywhere, while my other rested against the side of his neck and collar bone. His hands roamed all over my naked body. Going from my hips to my back, to my thighs and made their way up, where he stopped at my breasts. He cupped them with his hands and massaged them to the rhythm of our kiss.

After a minute of this he moved his hands to grab the soap, without breaking the kiss. He brought the soap to my stomach and ran it along my body. When he was done I just pressed up against him so he didn't need it, and ran my soapy hands along his back. We broke the kiss and I pressed my head further into his chest as he held me lovingly to him. We stood there, letting the soap wash off, soaking in each others presence.

After another minute or so we pulled away to look into each other eyes. His were filled with nothing but love. We stepped out of the shower together, his arm around my waist. It was amazing because I didn't even feel embarrassed at all, even when he was staring at my naked body, no embarrassment. Just love.

I smiled and he smiled back as he reached for my dress. He handed it to me then went for his own clothes which he had brought in with him. When he reached for his he paused and took interest in something on the floor; a little black piece of fabric. He bent down then stood up with a tiny black, lacy thong in his hand. He raised his eyebrows as I looked at it I disgust. I sighed. "Alice," I explained. A smile grew on his face that was between disbelief and smugness. "She threatened me with Jasper!" I defended myself. He only laughed and pushed it out for me to take. I took it reluctantly, put my legs through and slid it up in place. He stopped reaching for his clothes again to stare at me. Or rather a specific part of my body; my butt. I was still feeling playful so I winked and blew a kiss at him. He snapped out of his daze to smile hugely at me again, which I returned. Now I'm not the only one who ogles.

I slipped the dress over my head and hopped on the counter to sit and watch him dress. First he pulled on his boxers. I was sad to see this because I loved him naked. I realized how perverted that sounded and almost laughed. But I was his fiancé and I can enjoy it. I _know_ he feels the same way.

'_I love you Edward Cullen,'_ I exclaimed into his mind. He paused from doing up his belt and looked up at me, _'I love you Isabella Cullen,'_ he replied in his thoughts. We shared a smile at the name. I was soon to be Isabella Cullen. Edward Cullen's wife. I saw myself start to glow again, which increased his smile because it proved just how happy I was with this. He continued to get dressed and I continued to watch him like the stalker fiancé I am.

When he was about to button up his shirt I jumped down and grabbed his hands in mine.

"Why don't we show that jerk just how much you mean to me." I said seductively, clasping onto his fingers. He raised his eyebrows then looked a little in thought and finally ended with a mischievous grin. I smiled back the turned around, moving his hands to his lower back where my zipper was located. He got the message and slowly brought the zipper up. He opposite hand leading its way between the two sides along my back. I shivered at the wonderful feeling of his light touch.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around to face him. "Come on, Bella, let's go home." He said happily as he took my hand and walked us to the main room. I saw the babydoll we had discarded lying on the floor near the door. I was about to pick it up when Edward beat me to it.

He picked it up in one hand, looking it over. "You know I think I'm going to have to get you a few more of these," he turned to look at me with a sly smile on, "you looked quite irresistible," he finished in a sexy tone.

I smiled, embarrassed now. He put it in the small bag and reclaimed my hand. On our way to the door he snatched the card key from the desk and led me out of the room. Both unable to stop smiling form our wonderful night.

Halfway on our way to the front desk I leaned into Edward's bare chest and he put his arm around me. When we stepped up to the desk the clerk had an annoyed and angry face on. To annoy him further I ran my hand up and down Edward's chest and snuggled my face into it. I looked at Edward and he looked like he was hiding laughter.

"We're checking out, please," He said, still on the verge of a laugh attack.

"Thank god," the clerk said under his breath, unaware that we could hear.

Edward snorted in laughter but quickly disguised it with a cough so the man couldn't hear, though I still could. I wasn't sure what was so funny so I decided to see in the clerks thoughts because there was nothing besides him that could possibly be funny. There was nothing else around.

_Thank God their leaving. And she can't even keep her hands off him. What a whore_. Edward growled softly at this and I was a bit offended. _I mean half the hotel could hear them last night. We're going to have to burn that bed. _

I stood there, mortified, while Edward gave the key back and pulled me with him. We quickly made our way out of the building. We got a dirty look from one person we passed. I didn't even want to know how much people heard. I just wanted to get far away from here. Far, far away.

Once we were in the car I sat there staring straight ahead, not looking at anything while Edward started the car and pulled out. Then something dawned on me.

"You knew! You knew and you still let me make a whore of myself in front of the whole Inn." I accused.

He didn't take his eyes off the road the as he said, "Actually, it was only two people," I glared at him so he continued on his brilliant excuse, "Bella, you are my fiancé, your allowed to do that, it's not as if your some random girl off the street, so they have no right to think anything wrong with it."

"You knew I'd be embarrassed, why didn't you tell me?" I pouted now.

"One. Because I wanted to rub it in that bastards face. Two. I was hoping you wouldn't find out so you wouldn't have to be embarrassed at all." He explained.

I wasn't too happy about the first one, though, I was the one who came up with it. The second one did prove he was trying to protect me so I let it go because although he did have an ulterior motive, he was doing what he thought was best for me.

As we continued to drive home my thoughts drifted to my human life as I gazed out at the trees.

"Hey Edward," he looked at me to show me he was listening so I continued, "What are we going to do now. I mean, with school and Charlie and the wedding. I know he won't exactly approve, nor will Renee," I asked. Carlisle had told me I would be continuing school but I didn't really want to stay with Charlie. I mean, I did, but now that Edward and I are engaged I would love to live with him and the Cullens. Also, I could be a danger to Charlie if I wasn't careful.

He smiled, which comforted me, "We can do whatever you want. I mean, if you were a normal vampire, we'd have to fake your death and move, but you've shown extraordinary resistance to blood. Because of this we can continue the way we would have through school. After that we could go to college, though we have an eternity to do so now. Either way after we're done we need to move. People will start to get suspicious above Carlisle looking so young at the age he's trying to convey. But before that I was hoping…" He paused for a moment, considering if he should continue. "Move in with us." He finished, eyes on me, judging my reaction.

I was so happy again; this was what I had just been thinking about! What was he so worried about? I mean he just proposed and he's worried about this. I almost laughed. "Of course Edward, of course I will move in with you!"

His face grew from calculating to a smile as he turned back to the road. I to looked back to the road with a smile on my face. We could have even more nights like last night. I saw the windshield reflecting light as it shone off me like a flashlight. Edward saw this and laughed; his own thoughts probably down the same path as mine.

Soon we were pulling into my driveway…Wait, _my_? "Edward, why are we here?" I asked cautiously.

"We're going to tell Charlie about you moving in with me." I could see the light begin to dim and fade away and he saw my horrified expression. "It will be fine Bella. We need to do this." He said soothingly as he took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

I nodded and opened the door. When we met at the front of the car he reclaimed my hand as another comforting gesture. It really did help. I always felt better with Edward.

I opened the front door and stepped in, pulling Edward with me. I could smell his blood tempting me but I could resist its pull. Maybe it was because of the whole vampire protector thing. I mean, how would you protect anyone if your busy frenzying over spilled blood.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call from the living room.

"Yeah, dad it's me," I answered as I walked towards his voice.

"How was your stay at the Cullens last night?" He asked without looking away from the tv.

I paused for a second; he didn't know where I was last night, did he? No, he couldn't. Alice must have called. Okay so maybe I'll ease up on her when I get to her for the lingerie. Though, in the end it was good. Well, I'll get her from putting me through torture of the beauty supplies. Actually that turned out great too. Dammit! I sighed.

I tried not to seem guilty. If only he knew what I actually did last night. "It was great."

Finally he looked up at me and when he saw Edward he nearly fell off the couch in shock. "Oh, I didn't see you there Edward."

"Hello, Charlie," Edward greeted politely.

I wanted to run up to my room and lock the door, but also wanted to get this over with. I decided on the latter.

"Dad," I started, "I have something to tell you." I sounded guilty. I knew because I felt bad for leaving him alone and I'm a terrible liar.

"_We_ have something to tell you, sir," Edward corrected.

I read Charlie's thoughts to see what he thought of it so far. I wish I hadn't.

_Why does she look so guilty. And what does that boy have to do with it…why is she telling me right after she slept over there. OH MY FUCKING GOD. SHE'S PREGNANT. That boy is going to die, and under my hand. _

His features turned to pure rage as he looked form me to Edward. Before I could recover from my shock he pointed an accusary finger at him and shook it wildly. "You, you got my little girl pregnant!" He shouted and was about to attack Edward.

I grabbed his finger and lowered it and his head whipped to me, "No! Dad! I'm not pregnant!" _I never can be_. I added silently in my head.

Charlie whipped his head from Edward to me, confused, and looking for reassurance of my statement. My honest expression gave him that and he relaxed and back away.

"I'm sorry Edward," he coughed, embarrassed by his outburst.

"That's quite alright sir, I understand you were just trying to protect your daughter." Edward said forgivingly.

I decided I would just tell him, rather than have a repeat of that.

"Dad, I'm moving in with the Cullens," I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately by the way his head whipped up to stare at me incredulously, he had. His face went from disbelieving to anger, to hurt. I want into his mind to find out why.

_She must hate it here. She probably can't even stand me anymore and she wants to get away as soon as she can._

Hearing that probably hurt me more than him. I had to set it straight.

"Dad, its not you. I love living with you. Don't tell her, but you're even better than mom." It was true, although I missed and loved her very much, I liked the space and freedom Charlie gave me, and how we were both more comfortable keeping more to ourselves. "It's just, I love Edward, and his family too."

Charlie looked down, thinking, but most of the hurt had left his face.

Finally, he looked up with a half sad smile on. "Promise to visit your ol' man."

I stood there in disbelief. Had he actually just agreed? Without an argument about how I was too young? Edward nudged me to bring me out of my stunned state. I smiled warmly at my father, "Of course, Dad." I said as I walked over to him. I gave him a huge hug, in which he stilled from shock, then returned. We had never showed each other much feeling so it was a little bold.

"Bella, I understand you are 18 now and legally able to do what you want. But that's not why I'm agreeing. I've seen how happy Edward has made you. The way your face lights up when he's around." I would have blushed if I could, to hear your father talk about your love life is very embarrassing. " I also know your not only old enough but mature enough as well. You're a lot older than 18 to me. And I'm almost sad to see it. I love you and want you to be happy,. That is the reason I am allowing this."

"Dad, thank you, I love you so much!" I exclaimed as we pulled apart.

He turned his gaze to Edward, who had a happy smile on at our little love show. "You take good care of my little girl, or I swear you won't have another chance to hurt her ever again." He threatened.

"As long as I'm capable I will take care of her with my life," he said determinedly.

I smiled at them and rejoined Edward, who put his arm around my waist.

"When are you moving out?" Charlie asked.

I didn't know so I turned to Edward, who answered for me, "Next Friday."

"But that's in a week! How will you get everything over there?"

"We have everything she will need at our home. All she has to do is pack her valued items." Edward answered promptly.

"Oh," was all he said in recognition.

I looked around, not sure what to do next. Thankfully Edward did. "Come on Bella, let's go tell my family. Alice will be ecstatic."

I looked to Charlie, who nodded in approval. He was still my father, moving out and all-powerful being or not. "Thank you so much, Dad. I'll see you tonight," I said as Edward and I turned for the door.

"Okay, see you then." He said as he plopped back down on the couch.

"Oh, and Bella," Charlie called as we were half-way through he door. I paused and waited for him to continue. "Tell Carlisle I said hello, and say hi to Alice for me as well." I smiled, he always did like Alice. We spent a lot of time here together over the summer.

"Yeah Dad, I will." I called back to him and closed the door.

I couldn't help but smile hugely as Edward and I walked to his car. "I told you it'd be fine," Edward said, raising our hands and kissing the back of mine.

"And here," he added, reaching into his pocket and holding out a little silver key. I recognized the key as the key to my car. My fast car. I smiled mischievously.

I took the key and let go of Edwards hand to dash off towards my car. I noted to myself to ask what kind of car it was. Edward got in his car and backed out as I waited impatiently, tapping my foot beside the gas. Once he had sped away I darted out and came up behind him quickly, only inches away. '_Race you'_ I called in his head. Then I pushed down on the gas and jerked the steering wheel left to pass him.

I was going around 150 now and still felt in complete control. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw him about half a mile behind me. Wow, I love this car.

I made it to the Cullens house after a minute and waited for Edward to come. I got out of my car to lean on the side and smelled something wrong. Edward pulled up seconds after and got out, smiling. He saw the apprehension on my face and his smile turned to a worried stare.

"Someone's here." I explained. I could smell a different vampire from the Cullens, and my instincts were screaming at me; _danger._

AN: Okay, please review. I love, love, love getting reviews. Its like, my heroin. Tell me if you like it. Or even if you feel something should change. Thank you. x3


	8. Aro

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

AN: Okay, its taking a bit longer than I anticipated to get the chapters out because I'm really busy now and I'm banned from the computer every second night soo, yeah. I'm deep sorry. But I will try to get them out as quickly as possible. I think once I get into the more exciting plot (which I swear will come), I will be able to write it faster because I will be more interested in it and finishing.

Chapter 8 – Aro

Edward looked at me uneasily. Probably remembering the 'battles' part of Carlisle's talk, knowing that if there was danger, I was the one who would be taking it on.

I tried to shake the feeling off of the danger because I didn't even know if it was just my imagination or some enhanced danger instinct brought to my vampire protector side. Though, I couldn't help but start to believe that it really was pure instinct because it felt so strong that I could not only be imagining this.

Whoever was here did not have good intentions deep down.

"Let's go Bella. We should see what they want before we jump to conclusion," Edward reasoned with me as he again took my hand in his.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, preparing myself for the worst. No matter what I had to face it to protect the Cullens. It was my destiny after all.

We slowly and cautiously made our way up to the front door. I could hear voices coming from inside and they didn't sound panicked so I felt relieved that the Cullens were okay.

I opened the door and went in first to find all the Cullens, plus one, sitting in the living room. My eyes darted to the extra-person to see him looking at me with interest. I narrowed my eyes at him, instincts telling me not to trust him.

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang though the silence. She came bounding over to me and hugged me then pulled away to look at me. "Have fun last night?" She winked.

I froze. Oh my god. Alice probably saw it in a vision. I looked at her with wide eyes then turned to see the rest of the Cullens with small, smug smiles on.

"How was our little Edward?" Emmett suddenly asked. Edward growled at him while I stood there, mortified. Every single one of the Cullens knew what we did last night and Alice probably even saw a clip of it. I had suspected that, but to have it confirmed was just absolutely dreadful.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get off the embarrassing subject, "Bella, there's someone here to talk to you," he motioned towards the stranger sitting in a lone chair. I turned towards him with guarded eyes and saw him fro the first time. He looked old, with flaky, delicate skin. It looked like I could snap him in two just by placing a finger on him. Slowly I began to feel more at ease at his weak appearance. How could such a frail man do so much harm? Then I caught myself; appearances can be deceiving. The greatest murderer can be the most charming. Take the average vampire to human for example. A beautiful creature that humans adore covers up the raging monster within.

"Yes, have a seat dear," Esme added, pointing to a love seat across from the strangers chair.

Keeping my eyes on him, I strode over to the seat with Edward. He sat down first, then me in his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist as if to say I belonged to him and had to make it clear to the stranger.

The man gave me a small smile, which I had no intention of returning, then began, "Hello Isabella, we've been waiting for your change for quite some time now…" He was about to continue but I cut him off.

"We? And you've known about this but haven't informed me?" I asked furious.

"Oh yes, how rude of me, I am Aro of the Volturi." I recognized that from somewhere…oh yes, when Edward said he was thinking about…killing himself, when James had me. Wait, why is a leader of a royal family here? "Although, we knew about the change, we were not sure who that person would be until they changed. My greatest apologies." He continued. "And I am here to present you with an offer." He finished authoritively.

"Which is?" I said a little harshly, especially for so called royalty, but he was still on my bad side.

He chuckled at my tone and answered, "To offer you a spot on our guard. It's really a great offer. Thousands ask a year and get turned down." He said proudly.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me. Why was he even bothering to ask me this? I'm happy with Edward. I'm not going to leave him to serve some old men. "I'm sorry but I shall have to decline your offer." I said, my tone now polite.

"Isabella…"

"Bella." I corrected him, angry at his persistence. I just wanted him to leave so I could feel more at ease.

"Bella, I don't think you understand the severity of this predicament…"

"Aro, I don't think you understand that I will never go with you. I'm looking forward to my future with Edward and the Cullens and no one, not even you can take me form it." I said staring him down.

He took a deep breath and let it out quickly, exasperated by my stubbornness. "So be it." He said, staring right back into my fierce eyes, I could almost see guilt and sorrow in his, but he kept his emotions well hidden in his shallow eyes. He then turned to Carlisle, "It has been great being able to catch up with you dear friend, but I must go now, I have some business to attend to." He said standing up.

"Of course, Aro. It has been my pleasure." He said, following suit and standing up to shake his hand.

He nodded towards the rest of us and made his way to the door. Carlisle followed him to it and led him out.

"Well…that was interesting," Emmett mused.

I decided to share what I had felt around him because I thought of how last time I withheld them information and I nearly was killed. "Something about him didn't feel right, I don't know, like he was hiding some dark secret.."

"Yes, I was trying to read his mind but I couldn't. It's not like Bella though, hers is just a void, but his is like he could actually block me. It was like static, and that's all I could hear when I concentrated.

"Odd…" Jasper stated to himself aloud.

"Well, I'm sure he was just nervous, I mean, Bella has to be some sort of legend. Even for him it would be quite nerve racking to ask such a thing, not knowing your reaction." Esme said, trying to back up her husband's friend. Esme was just too caring sometimes. There are some people you cannot trust and you have to look out for.

"Yes, your probably right, Esme," Alice said, "Besides, I don't see any trouble from him in the future."

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett nodded in agreement. Edward and I still had our doubts but nodded anyway. Alice would see something before it happened.

"Let's go up to my room." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and hopped out of his lap. I could tell I still surprised them with my new found grace, I even surprised myself. I had not tripped once since the night I changed.

When we were at the top of the stairs I heard Alice say, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Bella!" And a few chuckles from Emmett and Jasper. I could almost see Esme shaking her head with an amused smile.

I looked down, embarrassed. It was obvious that they all knew what we did last night and thought we were going to do the same tonight. I for one was going for that; last night was the best night of my life and I couldn't wait to repeat it. Though we couldn't make noise with 6 other super-hearing vampires in the house, or I may die of embarrassment.

Edward just shook his head and laughed at them. Seeming to have regained his good mood too much to be angry. He too was probably thinking of another night like the last. It certainly brought high spirits to me.

He opened the door to his room and I stopped in my tracks at the sight. A wide grin formed on my lips as I saw the four-poster bed against the window in the center of the room. The bed had a comforter with gold, red and white patterns on it with a red and white canopy and gold pillars at the corners, holding it up. The bed on which we would repeat last night.

I immediately started to feel giddy with the thought of last nights feeling. I skipped over to the bed and jumped on it, my dress almost blending into the gold of the comforter. I laid down on my side, facing Edward, and put on a sexy smile. Or atleast what I hoped to be one. I took the hand resting ontop my thigh and rubbed the spot infront of me back and forth slowly.

He abruptly got the message and was occupying the spot seconds later. My smile grew and he gave me his wonderful crooked smile. Again, it attracted me to his lips that were screaming at me to take them.

Tale them I did.

I crashed my lips into his, mouth open, eager tongue already out as soon as our lips touched. He did the same and we were locked into a deep, passionate kiss. I quickly removed his shirt and was working in his pants when he got my dress off. His hands grazed over my butt and I felt him smile into my lips as he felt the little fabric covering it. I continued with getting his jeans off after laughing to myself at his reaction.

Soon I had completely forgotten my no noise goal when Edward got between my legs.

And boy, did we ever repeat last night.

At about 3 in the morning Edward and I were dressing after our second wonderful night. I decided that it was inevitable that the rest of the family heard us so I was mentally preparing myself for humiliation as we walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Everyone was in the living room as we entered.

Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were all on a couch; Alice in Jasper's lap and Esme huddled into Carlisle's chest. Rosalie and Emmett were on a chair, Rosalie also on Emmett's lap. They all seemed to be transfixed in the television with amused expressions on.

I looked at them questioningly; I found it odd for 100 year old vampires to find any human show interesting, let alone funny. My first thought was that they were trying to cover up their amusement at our…activities, but they genuinely seemed to be interested in the show. Alice looked up and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes, already having prepared myself for the embarrassment so I was able to pass it off.

Edward and I went down with them and sat on a love seat, me in his lap. I soon found out why they found this funny; there was on old 80's vampire movie on called "Death Master". I found it kind of ironic because the movie was called "death Master" when the vampire in it was preaching about the meaning of life. It was good for a laugh, also with all the vampire legends included.

When the movie was finished, Alice jumped up from her spot with jasper and grabbed my hand. I remembered the last time this happened, though I did like the outcome, I wasn't going through that again.

"No way, Alice." I said, taking my hand back.

"Yes way, Bella. Come on, we're going shopping!" She squealed the last word. This was just as bad as dress up and I certainly didn't want that.

I shook my head furiously, trying to retreat back into Edward's chest.

She sighed, "Bella, you are coming. Besides all your clothes are at your house so you will need more." She said trying to convince me. _Never going to happen_, I thought to myself.

She stomped her foot and whined like a child not getting what she wanted, instead of an 80 year old vampire. "Pleaseee." She pouted and made her bottom lip quiver, thought I knew she couldn't cry.

I looked to the rest of the family for backup. They shrugged at me. What great help.

It was having an effect on me. My mind went over just how bad it could be. It couldn't be _that_ bad and now that I wasn't weaker than her, I felt sorry for her. _Damn Alice and her manipulative ways_! I shouted in my own mind, careful to keep it there and not send it to anyone else.

She saw the weakening resolve on my face and hers lit up as she dragged me to and out the front door. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to Edward so I sent him one in my mind. '_Ill see you soon, Edward, love you_.' I searched his mind for the reply, _'Love you too, my Bella. Come back quickly.'_

With that Alice and I were speeding down the road in her car with Stacie's Mom by Fountains of Wayne playing on the radio. (Gotta love a classic.)

Alice and I arrived at the mall in Port Angeles. When she stopped the car my thirst climbed to new heights, without the soft hum of the engine to relax me or the distraction of Edward. I quickly put it in check and focused on Alice instead, grateful for my ability to block it out.

She was looking at me with worry plain in her eyes. I smiled reassuringly at her and it was quickly replaced with excitement. My smile fell as I remembered the cause of her excitement; shopping. How on earth did she get me into this one?

She quickly jumped out and I followed suit, less exuberantly of course. She set a quick pace that was close to over human-speed. Soon we made our way into our first store which I did not get the name of due to our speed. Also, it was easier just to pretend I was in Wal-Mart with my own money than some high-rate expensive store with the money-spender goddess.

Alice disappeared from my sight leaving me to stand on my own awkwardly. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked around the store. I caught lustful stares from two guys and one woman. I shuddered at that and turned my gaze down. I started to walk around, not wanting to look even more out place then I knew I was.

A few moments later I felt a tap on my shoulder and I quickly turned in relief, thinking it was Alice come to save me from my awkwardness. My relief was smothered at the sight of a man infront of me. He had a cocky smile on and when I peered to the side, I saw his friend watching intently. It sickened me.

I stood there in an irritated silence, waiting for him to give an invitation for rejection. "Hey sexy, why don't you and me have a go," he said in a sad attempt to seduce me.

It was a pathetic attempt. He was good looking for a human, but once you've seen a Greek-god like Edward, it's hard not to compare. And here, there certainly was no comparison. I gave a polite smile, even though I found his words revolting and said, "No, I'm here with my sister and I need to find her."

"Oh, that's too bad," he said with a wicked glint in his eye. He took my waist and pushed me into the dressing room and locked the door. I only sighed in frustration, my anger building at the thought of what he planned to do to me, and when I had my engagement ring plainly on my finger. I shuddered at the thought of what Edward would do to this man, and once again, I'm thankful I don't have to constantly hear thoughts. He moved towards me, with an anticipating look on his face. Just before he touched me, I grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him hard into the thin metal door of the dressing room he had 'forced' me into. I heard the creak of metal bending, but thankfully no broken bones. I wanted to teach him a lesson, not paralyze him. Maybe now he'd think twice about messing with super-vampire's girlfriends. I just might have saved his life, if he'd learn to back off.

I removed my hands and he slumped to the floor in am agonized, moaning heap. I used my foot to push his crumpled body out of the way so I didn't hit any forming bruises with the metal edge and opened the door.

On the other side I found his friend with a worried look. His gaze turned to surprise when he saw that it was I walking away. I shut the door and saw a torso shaped dent, he must have a strong spine.

Beyond him was an anxious Alice, clothes scattered on the floor around her. Suddenly I realized that a woman my size would never have been able to do that. My eyes widened and before she could say anything I was dragging her out.

"Let's just pretend that never happened," I said, speed-walking away.

She stopped and I looked at her, panicky, "Come on, Bella. You're not using this as an excuse to leave."

"I just dented the door with a man!" I whispered harshly as to not let anyone but her here.

"So, they can't prove anything, no one would believe it, and only the two of them actually witnessed it. Everyone else will think them crazy. Trust me." She winked, still not letting me retreat.

I thought about it and decided she was right. I just felt guilty for putting the Cullens at risk. I may have controlled my thirst, but the urge to teach him a lesson overtook me. I understand now how angry and how much control Edward must have used to not kill those men in Port Angeles the night he saved me, especially when he could hear what was going through their minds.

She saw the panic disappear from my face and started to pull me into a new store. I could tell which it was just by looking at its contents; Victoria Secret.

"Bella! We've already wasted time enough time. We must make up for it." She told me as I hesitated before going any further. I didn't make any move to listen, so she continued. "Either we shop now or you can come up with Edward later." I looked at her in horror. It was one thing to see me in it, but to be here and pick it out for me is way over my comfort zone.

She tugged on me again and I reluctantly followed, careful to keep her in sight. She seemed to know the store pretty well, and thank god no guys worked here. We ended up infront of a row of babydolls. I remembered when Edward had told me that I had to get more of them. How could she…Shit. Queue mortification.

Alice seemed unaware of my revelation and was selecting ones she thought would look good with my hair and skin. Soon she handed them to me and pointed at the dressing room. I did a mock salute and made a show of marching to the door. She laughed and followed close behind.

She had only chosen ten. Thank god. Accept, she used it as an excuse to buy all of them. I have been tricked by the devil herself. Though, I do have to admit they all look exquisite on me. I have to get used to this self-confidence thing.

We were walking to the next store when Alice froze and started to sway. I caught her and realized she was frozen in a vision. She opened her eyes a moment later with a confused expression clouding her features. I was relieved to see no concern or worry, which meant nothing bad happened.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked calmly.

She looked up at me, her eyes looked fuzzy. "Nothing." She answered, a bit dazed.

"What do you mean?" Okay, anxiousness growing here.

"It was like a staring into a television when its doing that spazzy thing. Like static. Like when Edward tried to read…" Realization hit us and we stated together in fear, "Aro."

AN: I'm sorry. , but I have a dramatic side, and it seems to end all of my chapters. I've tried to tell it to stop, but it seems to have won me over. I'm dreadfully sorry x).


	9. Protect My Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. The magnificent Stephenie Meyer does.

AN: So, so, so sorry I haven't updated in…a while. Well, longer than usual. It's because I got extremely angry at fanfiction because my alerts wouldn't send to my e-mail so I've missed like all 57 of my stories alerts for the past few weeks & I feel so lost without being able to just clickitty-click click & read. Now I'd have to skim to see which chapters I've read to and blah. So I was like, well if fanfiction is being a bum then so will I. So I stopped writing my story. Also, everytime I tried to get on for three days, Fan fiction was too busy to let me log in! I was also really busy because I went to Toronto for a huge shopping thing. But then I was like, oh shit, but my wonderful reviewers, I cannot let them down. Soo, I is back, because of the reviews of all you pretty people x3. Keep on reviewing! It really brightens my day :D. Now I have to get back into my mojo. –Cracks fingers- Let the story commence!

Chapter 9 – Protect My Vampires

We were both frozen in fear; my mind racing over the terrifying possibilities.

What could Aro possibly be doing in the future that would involve the Cullens that he didn't want Alice to see? He didn't seem like the violent type, he was polite when he spoke with us, so calm, even after I rejected his offer. Then again, big powers like him usually are diplomatic like that; masked to hide their true nature.

What if he really was a total savage and was going to take my rejection out on the Cullens as payback. He must have many guards if thousands applied each year. What if they were sent to destroy or torture the Cullens? If thousands tried and he only accepted the best, they would technically be the most powerful of all vampires. Like a super-force.

A warm hand on my shoulder broke me out of my horrific thoughts. I realized that both I and Alice were slumped against a bench, a few people watching our odd behavior. A few had true worried faces but others just wanted something to pass around as gossip; the two girls who almost fainted at the mall. Gossipers always wanted more drama to talk about or make their lives more interesting. If only they knew the true drama of my life, maybe then they'd shut up.

"Are you alright?" asked the owner of the hand on my shoulder. His blood was tempting me but it snapped me out of my daze and I stood up in a flash. The man fell back, startled at my quick movement, but I paid no heed to him or the other surprised on-lookers. Right now I needed to get to the Cullens. I already had wasted significant time in my daze; I had to make up for that. Stupid, stupid me.

I picked up Alice, ignoring gasps at my strength. I quickly walked to the nearest restroom and when I was away form prying eyes I ran at top speed towards the parking lot.

There was no door to the outside like I thought there would have been and in my frenzy… I made my own.

I crashed through the wall, sending concrete and brick flying every which way. Alice was still over my shoulder, and the shopping bags left behind and forgotten. They were unimportant, just like the rest of the world at the moment. The humans would have a hard time explaining the wall. I would have laughed had I not been in the insanely worried state I was in now.

Alice snapped out of it after her backside made contact with the wall and got out of my hold to join me in the race for my car after we were outside.

We shot into it like bullets, glass shattering as I slammed my door with too much force. I ignored that and jammed the key in the ignition. I turned it and floored the gas as soon as it purred to life. The car jerked as it accelerated much too suddenly.

I zoomed off at a 180º turn as I raced back to Forks. I whizzed past all the cars, skimming each as I swerved to get around each in my hurry. My hair was whipping around my face violently from the open, shattered window but I didn't care. Soon we were on the highway, but not soon enough. I had to get there quicker and I knew only one faster way.

I slammed on the brakes, jerking us both forward, but we used our legs to create a lever and keep us in the seat instead of flying through the windshield; we hadn't bothered to put our seatbelts on.

"Drive the car home. I'm flying," I exclaimed. She nodded and I wrenched open the door. The memory of the feeling of danger in the Cullens driveway was replaying in my mind. I bolted for the trees on the side of the road, not caring if any human drivers saw, I don't even think they could; I was going at an invisibly fast speed.

Once in the cover of the trees I broke out my wings and darted in the direction of the Cullens. I was breaking my own speed record. At points I thought my hair would rip out had it not been enhanced to be so strong. My wings smacked into a couple trees which were easily pulverized by them. They weren't that close together so only a few took the blow. My mind was focused only on going faster so I hardly noticed.

Within a minute I arrived at the Cullens. I couldn't sense anyone and that filled me body with incomprehensible fear. I retracted my wings and slammed into the front entrance, busting the door off its hinges.

None of my senses, hearing, smell or sight gave me the reassurance of the Cullens presence that I desperately needed.

There was no one.

I pathetically hoped this was some sick joke, maybe my senses were failing, or maybe they'd gone out. Gone out? _Where in hell would they go out to?_ I thought. They would have told us if they went hunting, called Alice's cellphone.

Then I heard a car coming, it was going so fast that it almost smashed into the wall infront of the driveway before it skidded to a stop. Alice leaped out and stood outside the car door, looking at me through the rectangle of open space, where the door had once been, to me kneeling on the floor.

I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I failed them. I couldn't get here in time. Now the most powerful vampire in the world has them and it's my fault.

All my fault.

I put my head in my hands and started to dry sob. What could Aro be doing with them? Wrong question. I started to cry harder, thinking that if he touched them I would destroy him. Make it slow and painful. Make him suffer.

Alice slowly came in from the driveway and helped me stand up. "Come on Bella. We have to find them. There's no sign of a fight, maybe they went peacefully and are alright."

I looked around; she was right. The room looked the same as usual; its calm essence seemed so out of place at the moment and did nothing to calm me out of my frantic state. But just maybe, maybe they were alright, maybe they were waiting for us to rescue them.

My desperation turned into determination. Determination to save my family from the fate I had placed before them.

I was the vampire protector and by God I was going to protect my vampires.

I turned to Alice who had the same determination riding over her features. It worried me. I was not going to let her go into what I was trying to bring the rest of them out of. "No, Alice. I'm going alone." I stated.

"No. I'm going with you." She said, even more firmly than I had.

"I cannot let you…" I started but was cut off.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you are taking me with you. I deserve a chance to save my family…" She was going to continue on a big speech so I cut her off like she had me.

"Alice, this is my fault and I should be the one to put it right. I'm not putting you in danger as well as them. It's bad enough that their in this situation because of me. I can't… I can't take the guilt if anything…" I couldn't continue, saying it only made it seem more a possibility. I looked up at Alice, she was livid.

"This is not your fault!" She roared and I flinched back form the volume, disbelieving that such a force could come from her small body. She continued, in a softer tone, but still firm, "I am coming with you. We do this together; as a family. Capich?"

I was afraid for her but knew she wouldn't accept no for an answer and we had no time to argue. I nodded reluctantly and started for the door. It would be difficult to watch her and save the Cullens but I could do it.

"Bella! We need passports to go on a plane!"

I smiled wryly at her. "Oh, we won't be taking a plane," I said cryptically.

Her mouth formed an "O" as she realized what I meant. I burst out my wings once more and motioned for my back. She hesitated a split second but then moved towards my back. She jumped up slightly and wound her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. It reminded me of Edward and how not only how he'd done the same but how it was reversed when I was human.

Things have changed. I'm not human anymore' I climbed up a couple hundred notches on the foodchain.

When she was securely fastened around my body I started off running then did three sequenced leaps before I thrust out my wings to take off. Soon we were speeding through the forest but I couldn't get top speed with having to dodge trees. I broke through the layer of green tree tops and saw more civilization ahead. I cursed loudly. How are we supposed to travel when there's no coverage? Where is there coverage all the time? Looked up…clouds…yes! Cloud coverage.

"Alice, hold on!" I said as I veered up, stilling flapping furiously but never growing tired, well, physically. I kept climbing, and Alice was surprisingly quiet… until finally we reached the clouds.

I broke through the fluffy condensed moisture and head her gasp. My own mouth opened slightly in shock as well.

The pure white wisps below us were magnificent up close; the natural pale sky blue looked absolutely breathtakingly lovely with the white. The sun was starting to set, creating a vibrant pink and orange that mixed with the darkening blue sky and white clouds brilliantly.

I vowed I would show Edward this once the Cullens were all safe. I wanted to share it with him.

Something hit me then. "Alice?"

"Yeah?" She responded, seeming distant as she relaxed against my back.

"Which way is Italy?"

She froze and went rigid. I did not take that as a good sign, but she soon relaxed a bit and I followed suit. "Well, we went east so were on the Atlantic. Were going in the right direction, just you will need to listen for thoughts to direct exactly to Italy. I could point it out on a map but… to actually do it while over an ocean is impossible."

I looked down and saw through the thin clouds the blue. Ocean blue, almost as extravagant as the sky which was now a deepening blue. I thought about what she said. How was I supposed to listen to all those thoughts? And so far away. It sounded impossible, but then again, so does me being…this.

I tried to listen. All I heard was Alice's thoughts.

_How can she possibly blame herself? Anyway, we'd all gladly give our lives to protect her. But I can't wait until Jasper is holding me again, and I know he is safe. Jasper. Oh Jasper. _

I stopped, her thoughts getting too intimate. I tried to open my mind more but nothing besides Alice came in. I was devastated. How was I going to tell Alice? But then I heard them.

_-Ooo. I can't wait! Volterra is going to be great. _

_-I hope she likes Volterra more than she did Paris. I'm out of ideas. _

_-This is going to be some trip._

_-I'm glad she convinced me to come now._

A ray of hope shone. It was a plane full of passengers, but more importantly, a pilot who knew the way to Volterra.

I listened to his thoughts to find the way, being careful that they didn't get too close as to see us. I got the general directions of where to go and squealed in delight at my stroke of luck. Alice looked at me, surprised and curios.

"I know the way." I said happily. I felt her smile into my back and I pumped my wings faster, as new confidence going through me.

Soon night has engulfed us and I relied on my mind to guide us from what I'd gathered from the pilot. Going at the intense speeds that we were, within 30 minutes time I could sense land. It smelled different from the breezy ocean, and with my super-eyes I could see it faintly in the dim light.

I was never so happy for darkness as it hid us from human eyes. I felt like I was behind a tinted window; I could see them but they couldn't see us.

Volterra wasn't too far away now and I couldn't hold back my anticipation to see the Cullens safe. It was almost overwhelming the guilt that was boiling inside. If only I had said yes, but then I'd be torn away from hem all, but surely I wasn't worth their lives. Maybe if I had left, kept it a secret. No, I have to stop beating my self up. But if only-No!

I saw the airport now, from the image in the pilots mind. Volterra was a couple of miles from the airport and I could see the giant empty open square from here with my enhanced eyesight.

I soared towards the square with an even stronger burst of anticipation. When I was above it, I thrust my wings forward as a break and let myself fall to the ground. I landed lithely on my feet and noticed that it was brighter out. The moon had risen now, and I retracted my wings so I wasn't seen. It didn't matter to me now, but I think running would be easier now.

Alice disentangled her limbs from my body and hopped off frantically. She spun around a few times as if to see where to go. It was then that I noticed I had no clue how to get inside. My breathing became heavy as I panicked. I did not come this far to give up!

I my huge breaths, a scent hit my nose and I stilled, knowing that we weren't alone. Alice was still looking around so I grabbed her arm forcefully to make her stop. She stilled as I had done and looked questioningly at me. I pointed to my nose and then she seemed to smell it too because her eyes narrowed.

I let go of her arm and looked around for the owner of the scent. It was definitely not human because I could smell a strong, concentrated aroma of honey. It was distinctly venom, though there was human blood in there too. A human drinker, I thought, probably one of the Volturi guards.

I spun around slowly, my eyes surveying every nook and cranny of the slightly lit darkness. Just when I thought that the creature was nowhere that I could see, I saw a silhouette walking our of an alleyway and going to the side.

I reach out my mind to find out why they were out here at night.

_I can't wait until I bring her back to Aro. He will be so pleased with me and I will be his favorite. She's not here yet and I'm growing impatient. He said for sure she would be here. I want to strike her down and watch her writhe in agony, just like all the others. _

I pulled out of her mind and knew I was right. Aro's bodyguard and she was looking for me. Though she had no idea that I was already here.

I grabbed Alice's hand, who had also spotted our little friend. I put my finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet and started to slink up behind our clueless spy.

As we got closer I saw how little she was, almost a child. It was disturbing that something that looks so innocent could have had such cruel thoughts. I stopped our stalking and told Alice to stay put. If we got any closer, she'd notice us.

When I was sure Alice was going to stay, I sped off as fast as I could. The girl spun around, finally noticing my approach, but it was too late, I was going too fast for her to react further. I leapt at her and saw fear in her eyes. For a split second I saw innocence in her wide eyes.

I pinned her down so she couldn't escape. _The hunted becomes the hunter_. I thought to her.

She struggled under my grip but couldn't budge me. I fought to keep my anger and shock from tonight within myself so I didn't kill her right then with fire or electricity. Suddenly she tensed, almost as if in concentration.

_Why isn't she in pain yet! I'm trying as hard as I can! No! I cannot fail Aro!_

For a brief moment I wondered what her power was to put me in such pain that she was thinking, but after realizing that it wasn't going to happen, I decided I didn't care. I moved on to the more urgent matter. "Take me to the Cullens or suffer my wrath." I threatened in the fiercest tone I could manage.

AN: There you go. More to come soon. I'll try to get the next one out soon to make up for this slow update. What's going to happen? Will Bella succeed in rescuing the Cullens? Or will they all perish? Le gasp. Please review. I have it planed out already but I'd love suggestions! x3


	10. I've Failed You Edward

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

AN: Yay, I'm getting this one up fast & the next one. Don't worry, be happy now. I love that singing fish. Like damn. But I won't bother you with a huge author's note like last time that most of you ignore. Soo, without further adue…

Chapter 10 – I've failed You Edward

The girl made a feeble attempt to get out of my grasp. Even if she did, I could easily catch her again. I slowly let her go and held her there with my mind. She was going nowhere.

She wasn't answering so I reminded her of the consequences. "Tell me where the Cullens are or I will kill you." I wasn't sure I actually would but I had to make her believe I would or she'd never tell me.

She looked at me in fear, trembling, having believed my fierce façade. I had a feeling that she usually wasn't on this end of the stick. She was scared, but she wouldn't disobey her master for just a threat. I didn't want to hurt her but she was leaving me no choice; I had to get to the Cullens as soon as possible. I quickly grabbed her right leg and snapped it up, breaking her knee. She screamed in agony as her knee cracked and dug into the bone. It pained me just to watch, with her knee now the wrong way in the air, it was sickening.

"Tell me where the Cullens are." I demanded again. Her face was contorted into pain but she still remained silent.

Slowly I brought the other leg up. "No!" She cried, now sounding like a child. "No, please, I'll tell you where they are."

I smiled a little in triumph, though I still felt guilty about hurting her, and let her other leg free from my grasp.

She sighed in relief and defeat then looked up, pleadingly into my eyes.

"Tell me," I prompted and slowly took a hold of her left leg again.

"Okay, okay!" She pointed down to the alley she came out of. "Go down there. At the end is a grate, go down and follow the tunnel until you find a door. Go through it and you're in." She said in a rush.

"And the Cullens?" I said aggravated by her avoidance of them.

"I don't know." She said faintly.

I took her leg again. "I really don't! All I was told that I was to guard the entrance." She pleaded.

I nodded roughly and released her. She crumpled to the ground with another scream of agony. Oops. Well, atleast it will be healed in a few hours.

I ran back to Alice who had a smile on. "Bout time she got a taste of her own medicine." She said sternly. I frowned, even if she was cruel, no one deserved that.

"We have to go through the alley and a tunnel. Once we're inside I should be able to hear them." I said, pointing to the alley that the girl had come from.

"Right," Alice nodded and started for the alley. I went after her and picked her up with my mind. We could travel faster this way and we just may be racing against the clock. She didn't protest because she knew the urgency and that speed was a big factor.

I sped down the alley and saw the grate within seconds. I quickly put Alice on my back to I could focus my mind to lift the grate up. I tossed it aside and it made a rough noise as it hit the cement of the alley ground. Without slowing or stopping I slid in the opening and landed in a crouch on the wet tunnel floor. It was black with very little light but just enough that I could see the shine bouncing off the damp walls.

I sprung up and darted down the black tunnel, my feet splashing in the damp puddles and eyes closely watching walls to make sure they didn't jump out at us. Soon I saw a light up ahead and a then a metal gate. Its bars were as thick as my arm and had a door made of thinner, entwined bars. I stepped up to open it but when I tried it jerked against my pull. Damn, it's locked. _You were expecting anything else? _My own sarcastic voice ran in my head.

Well, I'm not going to let some rusty metal stop me. I firmly gripped the top with one hand and put my other along the edge to make the sound softer. Alice put her hands on a side to muffle the sound a bit. She nodded at me to go and I slowly started to pull back on the bars. It wasn't hard to remove; but rather the noise that I was worried about. It started to moan and creak as I pulled it towards me. I decided it would be better to do it quickly and have time to run that to do it slowly and be caught before we even got in.

I yanked it off so quickly that Alice's fingers were still attached and she went flying down the tunnel. She landed a few meters away, only because she righted herself in the air and stopped before going the full distance. I smiled sheepishly at her and she let out a giggle. I had to admit, it was funny. But we had no time for that, I reminded myself and listened to see if anyone had heard the commotion.

-_Demetri will definitely get them to change me, it's what I've always…_

_-I wonder what that noise was, probably just Demetri picking a fight again._

_-What the hell was that? Oh well, Jane will take care of it. She's on duty. _

_-Ugh, I should probably go fix whatever Demetri broke this time. God knows he won't._

Three that I could hear had heard, but the human seemed oblivious. Why was there a human here in the first place? Wait, one of them was coming to fix it; we have to get out of here.

I grabbed Alice with my mind and hopped to the other side of the opening, bring her with me. Then I squashed the metal straight again and set it in place, hoping it didn't tip over and that no one would notice it was broken at all. It made another loud noise and I internally cringed.

"Gawh, I feel like a rag doll today," Alice whispered to me.

"Sorry," I apologized; just low enough for her to catch two feet away form me.

I looked around the long room which was grey and damp, just like the tunnel, but was lighter. At the opposite side of it was a wooden door, the rest was just brick.

I ran to it, praying for it to be unlocked; knowing that I couldn't put the splintered pieces of wood back together. I could hear Alice's footsteps behind me as they lightly padded on the stone. The door thankfully opened as I turned the knob and pushed.

I peeked my head into the bright hallway. The walls were an odd-white, the floor was carpeted in grey and fluorescent lights hung form the ceiling. I looked forward and saw a room with an elevator. I could hear thoughts from the human coming from the room but there was a wall blocking us form view and she had no hope of hearing us. The vampire guard now coming down the elevator was a different story.

I made a follow me motion with my hand to Alice and stepped out into the hallway. The vampire was only a few floors away from us so I quietly shut the door with my foot and quickly chose a direction; left.

I started at a normal pace so Alice could keep up but it was too risky to be seen. I turned around and gave a pre-apologetic smile. She nodded in understanding and I once again picked her up with my mind. I sped off again, Alice in tow, keeping my mind open for the Cullens whereabouts.

The hallway was long and had many wooden doors along it. I was scanning thought for the Cullens. When I finally found someone I stopped because I would have run into them if I hadn't; he was going slow, human pace.

_-Ha, let's see how these veggies like some real blood. None of that animal nonsense. In a week or so they'll have no willpower left and will be overcome with thirst. _

I held back my anger and slowly started following the human and vampire. I heard a frustrated sigh then a painful gasp and they were moving vampire speed again. I followed behind, moving behind door frames and other hallways incase he looked back, Alice doing the same.

He came up to a metal door and lightly pushed on it then glided through, limp body in his arms. I ran up and grabbed the door before it close. I walked in to see a grey room with a pure white door opposite of me. Alice stepped in and closed and locked the door behind her.

The guard's head snapped up to the clicking noise of the door. His eyes widened as he recognized me. I smiled wickedly to add to the effect, even though I hated to kill him; he was only following master's orders.

I got a hold of him with my mind so he couldn't run away and clamped his mouth shut so he couldn't scream and alert others of my arrival. I gathered up all my shock from all the past few days and let it boil to the top. My hair separated from the static electricity and the air surrounding me crackled. I let it lash out at the poor defenseless vampire and watched as it zapped a hole through his body. Even I was amazed by this. I knew I had to do this quickly and making him into Swiss-cheese wasn't going to help. I let the electricity build up under my skin then released it and let it consume him. The flash was blinding but I couldn't look away; something about it was connecting to my eyes. One moment it was surrounding him and the next there was nothing recognizable left. There were a few scattered ashes on the floor but that was it.

Well, now there's two ways to kill a vampire: ripping him apart and burning the remains and…me.

I felt dirty, like I had a huge weight upon me. I had just murdered someone. Alice shook me to get me thinking straight and I realized that it had to be done. She stepped around me and opened the white door. The light blinded me for a moment and I shielded my eyes with my forearms. I dropped them after they adjusted and I saw the most wonderful sight in the world; The Cullens.

Alice was already in Jasper's arms and I scanned the room for Edward. A huge smile grew across my face as I spotted and ran to him. I jumped on him and the force from my speed knocked him backwards. We landed on the floor, hugging each other fiercely. He chuckled at my exuberance and I could faintly hear the others laughing in the background; but at the moment all I could focus on was Edward, my Edward. I just smirked and removed my head from the crook of his neck. His lips seemed to be calling mine and soon we were locked in a passionate kiss. Normally I would have been embarrassed but I was so happy to see him safe that when I did start to remember the Cullens, I didn't care.

Edward had to push my head back with his hands to get my tongue out of his mouth. "As mush as I would love to, we should get out of here," he explained to my questioning gaze.

"Sorry, getting out here will be the last thing you do," sneered a familiar voice from behind us.

I whipped my head around to see Aro smiling evilly from the door. I was up on my feet and in a crouching stance within a millisecond.

"Now, now Isabella, none of that." He said arrogantly.

I wanted to rip his face off so I wouldn't have to look at it anymore; wipe the look of power off. I didn't even think I'd feel sorry for killing him. I lunged but ran into a white door instead. It actually hurt.

No way was I going to let him go that easily. I backed up slightly and rammed my shoulder into the door…Oww.

It didn't even budge. I tried again. I backed up to the other side of the room and charged. When I hit it I was thrown back by my own force and smacked up against the opposite wall. Ugh, this door was not going to move. Wait a minute, I'll just fry it. If I can zap a vampire surely I can zap mere metal. I stoop up determinedly and brought my still raging shock out. I couldn't feel it like I had last time running through my body. I tried to send it out but nothing came.

"It seems that none of us can use our powers here," Carlisle offered.

I let out a frustrated growl and sank to my knees, then my butt. Edward came to sit beside me and wrapped a comforting arm around my waist.

"It's not your fault. You tried your best. Aro is a tricky, deceiving, vile man." He said, guessing my thoughts.

I sighed. It _was_ my fault though.

We all sat in couples, holding each other for support and comfort. Not much was said, the occasional joke from Emmett when he tried to lighten p the mood. Oh, here he goes again:

"Why did the turkey cross the road?" He voiced.

"I don't know Emmett. Why did the turkey cross the road?" We all chorused in unison.

"Because he thought he was a chicken."

He got the routine slap in the head form Rosalie and the rest of us just shook our heads. I thought he did have somewhat the right idea though; we needed to stay in good humor.

"So three guys were stranded on an island," I started and looked around at the shocked faces, all except Emmett who looked eager, so I continued even if it was only for him. "They met a tribe and knew it was their only chance of survival. The chief told them to go collect three pieces on one kind of fruit and they were off to search for fruit. The first guy came back with three apples. The chief said, "Our initiation is that you must stick your three fruits up your bum and you will be one of us. You may not twitch or make any sound or you will be sent to hell." The man thought this was insane but decided that he might as well try, or he'd die anyway." I stopped for a moment to see faces ranging from excitement (Emmett), to disgust (Rosalie). I continued, atleast Emmett was enjoying it, "The first man tried to but he twitched and was sent to hell. The second man came back with grapes. As he was putting in the second grape he made an odd sound and was sent to hell. In hell the first man saw him and asked, "Why are you down here? You had grapes!" The second man shivered and said, "I saw the other guy coming with watermelons."

Emmett's booming laughter filled our brightly lit cell and the others laughed lightly. Rosalie tried to hide her laugh, but she couldn't help but smile a little. We lapsed back into silence when another joke I saw on ComedyNow! Went though my mind.

"A guy has a black cat named Frank and lives in the gay part of downtown Toronto. One morning Frank runs out the window while the guy is still in his robe. He chases the cat yelling, "Frank!" A gay guy waling past comes up to him and says, "Don't worry about him, you can do better." The guy says, "No, no, he's black and this big."" I made a size with my hands apart and continued, "The gay guy screams down the street, "FRANK! Come back!"

Everyone burst out laughing and I smiled, knowing I helped get rid of some of the tension and bad atmosphere. Just then the door burst open and two men stepped in. One was Aro, but I'd never seen the other one before.

"This is hardly the time to be laughing," he snapped coolly. He gestured forward with his hand and the other men stepped forward.

I jumped up to attack and I heard the Cullens yell my name but I was already mid-leap. I was ready to tear him to bits along with Aro but as soon as I touched him everything went black. In the second it took for me to lose consciousness I felt my limps go limp, the feeling of anger leave me, everything leave me accept one feeling and thought; guilt and _I've failed you Edward_.

AN: There's chapter 10. le gasp. More coming soon. I've already got 5 pages written of chapter 11 already and I usually do 10 or more so it will be soon. Yay for you.  Review please and tell me any grammar or spelling mistakes that word didn't pick up. I need a Beta or something. xl


	11. No Way out

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon

AN: I like your foot.

Chapter 11 – No Way Out

I woke up in the same white room with the limp feeling as before. My body didn't hurt, just felt to weak to move. I remembered the Cullens and forced my eyelids open with a great deal of effort. I was startled to see Aro's face only inches from mine. He looked surprised to see me move and he pulled his face back to observe me as I frantically searched around the room for the Cullens. I only saw white and the stranger in the corner. He was dressed in all black with a cloak over him; I was guessing this was part of a Volturi guard uniform because I'd seen Jane have one outside. He had light brown ruffled hair and a surprisingly soft face, for a vampire. I couldn't see much more because of the angle my head, which I still couldn't move.

I turned back to glare at Aro. "What have you done with them?" I demanded. My voice did not come powerful, but it still had an edge from my anger.

"The Cullens are elsewhere." He stated simply then turned to the stranger. "How did she wake up so soon?" He asked in a low voice, though I could still hear; I lost my powers in this room but not my senses.

"I'm not sure, I'll put her down again," he offered. Put me out? What am I an animal getting operated on? Jeebuz.

"No, no, I need to talk to her anyway, then you can put her out." Well, let's just pretend I'm not here, then.

The stranger nodded and stepped to another side of the room which seemed to be the door. Damn. Stupid powerful Volturi guard. Just how powerful was he really? I didn't even have a chance in this room. I could zap him from a distance outside it but now…I'd have to attack head on and then pass out again.

"Isabella, I have a proposal for you. You join the guard and your will receive servants, a place at the top with me and my brothers and basically anything else you could dream of, my dear."

I felt like spitting in his face. Didn't he see that a free life with the Cullens was all I wanted? "My answer is still no, Aro. Now tell me where they are." I tried harshly again.

He sighed in frustration, "They are safe…for the time being."

I growled and he made a gesture towards me. The stranger walked forward and I tried to cringe away from his darkening touch but I was still too weak. It came quicker this time.

When I woke up again I was still in the white room. My limbs were weak still and it was all I could do to prop myself up against the wall into a sitting position.

I heard the door open and my head slowly looked up to see a woman coming through. I put my eyes into slits and glared at her.

She shut the door behind her, then turned to face me. I was shocked at her appearance; her face was warm and loving, though she had a black cloak on like the other stranger. Underneath the cloak she wore a simple white blouse and a beige skirt. She resembled Esme, excluding the suspicious black cloak draped around her shoulders.

My glare turned into a dumfounded expression as she smiled warmly at me. She stepped lightly towards me on the balls of her feet which made her look even more graceful than the average vampire. When she got to my side she knelt down and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I bared my teeth and rumbled my chest in warning.

She immediately backed off and apologized, "Sorry dear."

"Who are you?" I asked, not completely trusting her. But it was difficult to hold the same hate for her as I did for the rest of the Volturi and their guard.

"My name is Tonti," She replied kindly.

"Why are you here?" I knew no matter how friendly she sounded that she could just be tricking me into something.

"I'm not supposed to be here, no, but I do not agree with what Aro is doing to you and your family." She said in a tone, clearly sporting disapproval and sadness.

A new hope spread through me; someone was on my side, or, atleast if she isn't lying. "Do you know where the Cullens are?"

"Yes," but she looked to the ground as she said it. I could only hope it was for disobeying her master and not that she felt bad for not telling me. I was desperate and needed to know where they were.

"Will you tell me?" I urged, sounding like I was begging, which was partially true at the moment.

She let out a dramatic sigh and looked into my eyes to see my need and desperation. "They're in the room next to this one," she pointed to the wall on my left.

Immediately I was up and pounding on the wall, with my strength returned from the stranger's effect wearing off and the jolt I got from hope and excitement of getting to them. I pounded and pounded on it but it wouldn't budge, dent or show any signs of weakening. I rammed my shoulder into it like I had done the door, knowing it wouldn't work anyway.

"Isabella, don't try, it won't work." Tonti said loudly over my pounding. She sounded sad as she most likely pitied my situation and pain.

I didn't stop. I knew vampires couldn't get physically exhausted but that brought me to the stranger and I did stop for fear he'd 'sedate' me again. Slowly I turned and faced Tonti.

"Who is that man?"

She was confused at first but then recognition rolled over her features. "He's new to the guard, only a few days. His name is Frederick."

That didn't really answer what I wanted to know. "And what's his power?" I tried again.

"Paralization. Usually it lasts up to three hours but he only touched you but half an hour ago. You show extraordinary resistance." She added the last part in a slightly distant tone.

"And this room?" The evil, cursed, frustrating room I am a prisoner in now.

"It has something to do with his powers. It basically paralyzes all special talents. He's the only one who can use his powers in it." I hate this stranger.

Suddenly she looked at her watch and looked back up to me. "I've got to go, I'll be back soon. When they come…pretend to still be under his power or he'll give you another dose and check on you faster."

I nodded and she got up. She gave me a small, sad and understanding smile before she slipped out the door.

I slumped down the wall and put my head in my hands. I had to get to the Cullens. I had to save them. But how? There was no way out.

No way out.

Just then the door opened and the advice Tonti gave me rushed into my head. I went limp and tried to make myself look immobile and weak.

Frederick came in first, crouching and looking ready to fight but relaxed when he saw my position. Aro came in after, seeming pleased with my being supposedly still under Frederick's power.

"Wonderful," he exclaimed, "It lasts on her. I thought maybe since she was supposedly to be the most powerful vampire it wouldn't affect her much, but I guess she's not as strong as she thinks." He turned to me with a smug smile, but did I detect a hint of disappointment? "Are you now, Isabella?" I worked hard not to jump up and snap his neck as I scream _'I am and you'd better believe it old man_' to his writhing form. Snapping his neck wouldn't kill him but it would hurt enough.

He turned back to Frederick who was standing at the opposite side of the small square room again. "You should though, just incase." He said to him quietly. _Ha! Not so sure of yourself, are you now, Aro? _I screamed tohim in my mind. I knew he couldn't actually hear me in this room but he turned to me for a second, looking slightly worried.

He then turned to Frederick with a sharp, questioning glance, which made me wonder if a trickle of my power had slipped out and whispered to him. Frederick just shrugged and pushed off the wall he was leaning against lazily.

He looked comfortable, too comfortable as he strode over to me. He couldn't actually be this comfortable doing something like this, even Aro was a little edgy. He was faking it. He had something he wanted to hide, but what? I was starting to hate this Frederick and his disregard for anything, almost as much as Aro himself.

He bent down into a crouch and looked into my eyes. I shifted mine to his and actually noticed sorrow in them, and even regret. My glare softened a little and I held pity for him. It didn't seem like this was what he wanted to do, like he'd been forced into this, like Aro was trying to do with me. He reached out and lightly brushed my cheek.

This time the blackness didn't come but my muscles were once again put out of use. Frederick got up and quickly turned away from me as if ashamed. He returned to his spot on the opposite wall and looked down. His façade was broken when his face twisted into a guilty expression. He was trying to show Aro that he could do it without regret or guilt but thankfully, for him, Aro was more paying attention to me than him.

I lay there completely immobilized and helpless. Suddenly I felt a jab of pain in my shoulder and I longed to cry out but even that was impossible. I wanted to scream out at this horrible pain but nothing would utter a sound.

The pain in my shoulders felt as though it was being slowly ripped off. From my position I could only see Frederick biting his lip on his side of the room and half of Aro who was bent over so he could reach my shoulder with whatever it was he was torturing me with. I couldn't see what he was doing to me because I couldn't turn my head but I was kind of grateful that I wasn't stuck staring at it and not being able to look away then looking away.

All I know is that it was excruciating. It seemed to come in spurts, like Aro was hacking at it with a serrated knife. The pain was so intense that I was close to wishing for death, though if I was dead, I would never be able to save the Cullens. That was the only thing I was holding onto during my pain.

Suddenly it stopped. Aro's knees bent and his eyes lowered to mine. I tried to glare but I could only look back at him with a blank expression, even when I was screaming at him on the inside. I'd heard of a man who woke up once during his surgery but he was paralyzed and couldn't move to show them. He had to endure it awake. I know knew the feeling.

"You should rethink the offer, Isabella. It would do you some good." He said and stood up again.

He and Frederick exited the room. Frederick paused and looked sorrowfully at me. 'I'm sorry,' he mouthed, then swept though and closed the door.

I lay limp, half lying down and half sitting up against the wall. Pain still resonating in my shoulder as I was left to wallow in my misery.

I had to get out. I had to get the Cullens. Aro said they were safe, but how could trust him? I needed to see for myself that they were okay. I needed to get out of this damn room. Next time they come I'll make a run for it. I have to try. I kept repeating this in my head. Over and over to make myself more determined, and it was all I could think about; the Cullens.

As I was contemplating our escape in my paralyzed sate I heard the door open again. I waited in dread for the pain to hit again but it never came. Instead, Tonti's face came into my view. She looked the same, if not even more somber.

"Oh dear, what have they done. I didn't think they'd go this far." She sad as she leaned to the side a bit to see my shoulder. I wondered what it looked like, or if I even had an arm still. I could only stare at her with frozen features.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry he's doing this. He's really just a scared man. Scared that if you don't join him that you'll destroy everything he's worked towards for a thousand years." She slid down the wall next to me and put her face in her hands.

She seemed sincere about disapproving of his actions and I again let go of my hatred for her. She didn't deserve the stereotypical view of the other Volturi guards.

She took my hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly. "I've tried to ask him to stop but all he's said is that 'it's too far in, there's no turning back now.'" She scoffed. "Can you believe him?"

I wasn't sure if she expected me to answer or not so I just continued to lay there, unmoving. As if I could do anything else.

We sat there for a while, each not speaking, though my silence wasn't choice. Even if she didn't say anything, her presence was a real comfort. Of course I had questions for her when I could speak again, one being if the Cullens really were okay and unharmed, but I had to wait until I had the strength and ability to speak.

It felt like a day had passed since I was constantly musing over the Cullens and not being able to do anything accept think about it. Though it couldn't have been that long or Aro would be back with Frederick and I'd be able to move.

After another while I began to feel tingly all over and it felt as if a weight had been lifted from me. My questions that were boiling at the top began to spill over and out of my eager lips. "Are the Cullens really okay?" I half shouted.

She jumped slightly, not expecting my outburst so soon. She looked at me, still holding my hand comfortingly. Her eyes held no trace of increased sorrow so I assumed she had a good answer, but I need it to be said. To be confirmed. "Yes, yes they are. But you should really be more concerned about yourself." She said almost disapproving of my 'lack of self-preservation'.

I was relieved that they were okay and a smile grew on my face. I shook my head to the second part. The Cullens didn't deserve this. They would still be living happily if I hadn't showed up in forks a year ago. I on the other hand did deserve this. I was the one who brought this upon them. It's my fault.

"I have to save them. I have to save them and get them out of here." I said, mostly to myself, as it was a weak whisper.

"Isabella, that's not-" She started but I stopped her.

"I _have_ to." I whispered desperately. My head was lowered and my free hand holding it up with my eyes closed.

I couldn't see her but I knew she was nodding her head in understanding. "I understand. Just be careful. Aro can do much worse things than cause physical pain." She warned.

"Thank you." I wasn't sure what else to say. I maybe even counted her as a friend now but how was I supposed to say that? Thanks for disobeying your master and befriending me? I was never good at expressing my emotions through words. Even though I didn't say it, she seemed to know.

I leaned my head against her shoulder and let out a few silent, non-existing tears. Though I couldn't say it out loud, it seemed easier to show that I trusted her through actions.

"Tonti?" I questioned after a moment of silence, my curiosity rising again after calming down.

"Yes?" She replied, squeezing my elbow

"Why is Frederick here? He doesn't seem…at all like he wants to be here or follow Aro."

"Well," She began, seeming unsurprised by my random question, "He is almost the same as you actually," her voice got more mournful as she continued, "One of the guard saw him use his power and reported it to Aro. He, of course, was amazed and wanted him as one of their own. They found out that he had a human wife before he was bitten and they used her against him. He gave in after they threatened to kill her. He joined after they promised that she was to be unharmed and continue her life safe. He's really a kind soul. The poor dear." She finished in an agonized whisper.

I had a new sense of pity for this frustrating stranger I'd come to know as Frederick.. Before I had time to comment though, she jumped up and looked to the door.

"I've got to go, they're coming again. Please don't do anything too rash, Isabella. Farewell." She said quietly and rushed out the door.

"Goodbye," I whispered back as the door clicked shut.

I slumped against the wall again, fooling them into thinking that I was out still so I could make a run for it this time before they gave me another 'dose'.

Soon after the door opened again, revealing the one I was hoping it wouldn't be; Aro. Frederick followed after, looking even more guilty and heartbreaking. I wondered with a bitter thought what they had in store for me that would make him like this.

Aro came up to me and Frederick went to his wall. I could see the door. See my path to freedom.

Suddenly I jumped up to my feet, surprising Aro as he stumbled back and landed on the floor. I bolted for the door. I was almost there when a hand grabbed my ankle and I was yanked down. My shoulder stung with new force as it slammed into the floor but I ignored it, focusing only on my target; the door. I would give anything for my super-speed. Then they wouldn't have even seen me get up. I pulled my ankle free and started scrambling to get up and out of the room. I was inches away form freedom when I felt the familiar and cursed feeling of my paralyzed limbs come from a hand on my back.

NO.

Jeebuz. I'm back to hating Frederick.. It's like a rollercoaster with my feeling towards these Volturi guards.

Again, it hadn't gone black but I was still immobile. I felt gentle hands lift me up and set me back in my slumped position on the wall. He moved my face so I could see the door again, as if teasing me. I saw Frederick back away to a new corned away from the door and Aro leave.

I sat there for a few moments hating myself and this room some more before Aro came back though the door. He left it slightly open this time, rubbing it in my face. He clasped his papery hands together and half-smiled. "Now, if you won't cooperate for yourself then maybe you will for a certain family." My head screamed out in panic and protest as he motioned from the door to inside. I wanted to say I'd join; just like Frederick, I wouldn't see my loved ones hurt because of me. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't move. I felt like I'd burst any moment from stress and panic and guilt.

The Cullens filed in -their expressions ranging from shock to anger at seeing my limp body and mutilated, half-healed shoulder- ushered by a huge vampire who I guessed to be a guard with his black cloak. How could I let this happen? How could I let them down and put them through this?

AN: Yes, Chapter 11. I don't think it's all that great but the next one will be the climax. LE GASP. Please review.

Ps- I would love to have a beta, I just don't think my story is really good enough to have one. I mean all the ones that have beta's are like pro. So I feel awkward having one when I don't think my story is worthy.


	12. Pay Backs A Bitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

AN: Okay my hotmail account if being a prick so I couldn't send it to my beta so bare with me. Hopefully this is good enough. & It's my birthday today! Yay. April 13th. It's on Friday the 13th. Pretty freaky, eh? Yes well, I am a freaky child.

Chapter 12-Pay Backs A Bitch 

I couldn't move. I couldn't help them.

The Cullens were shoved roughly down by the big guard who led them in. I growled internally but no noise came out. I regretted trying to escape. I regretted saying no to Aro. I regretted being alive at this point. I would give up anything right now for the Cullens to be safe and carefree; away from the clutches of evil vampire royalty.

I fought with every whim to move, but to no avail. Still fighting to be free, I watched as the square room became crowded with so many vampires. Aro told the big one to leave but there was still ten of us in the small room, clearly built for much fewer.

I briefly wondered if vampires could go insane from fighting with something invisible because I was struggling so hard against Frederick's effect.

Carlisle looked betrayed and hurt; his supposed friend was going to hurt his family to manipulate a future family member. Esme was only concerned for all of our safety; I could tell that without my power, it was evident on her face. Emmett looked like he would jump up and attack at any moment, but Alice's hand stayed on his shoulder, keeping him down. Alice herself was panicking but trying to stay calm for everyone. Rosalie seemed confused as to whether or not to hate me again or feel sorry for me. Jasper's eyes were closed as if in concentration, probably trying to calm everyone down. Either that or dealing with my frustration and anger. Finally, Edward; he was only sitting there, staring at me with wide, horrified eyes, seeming just as immobile as me.

Aro stepped towards them, I still battling the paralyzation on my body. He picked up Edward roughly by his arm. Edward barely even noticed because he was still looking at me, his eyes gazing into mine intently as if searching for some indicator of life.

I wanted to tell him that it was okay and that I'd get us out of here but I couldn't. Not only the fact that I couldn't move but also that at the moment, escape seemed impossible.

Aro reached into his black cloak, turning his gaze towards me as he did so with a wicked grin. He pulled out a knife that almost resembled a chainsaw, though it glow a terrifying nightmarish black. I struggled harder, more panicked and frightened for the Cullens than ever. That must have been what he got he in the shoulder with.

I tried to scream at Edward to try to get out of the way but he was still staring at me with a vacant expression. I saw Aro bring the hand holding the knife above his head and then strike it down through the air to make contact with Edwards shoulder.

Time seemed to slow down as I stopped struggling against the invisible barrier and my mind seemed to freeze as well. Edward finally took his eyes off me as the pain jolted him into reality. His face twisted and scrunched up in pain. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, kneeling. His arm was still raised as Aro held it there, not letting go. It reminded me of one of those boxing movies where it slows down as the boxer takes the hits; though this was much, much worse.

My mind could only comprehend two things; anger and shock.

I could feel all the anger and hatred bubbling and boiling to the surface. My skin was starting to feel hot and I felt like a volcano, on the verge of a eruption. Also, my shock was sizzling to the top, making my skin tingle with anticipation of releasing the power.

I realized, with even more shock, I could use my power. I faintly noticed Frederick on the ground, clutching his head and a contorted expression. _Pay backs a bitch._

I was sitting there seething not able to move, but my powers were trying to ram out. The air around me started to crack with the electricity and flames created tendrils that whipped out of my hands. I was at the edge when everyone snapped their heads towards me. The Cullens were shocked and grateful. Aro, he was down right terrified; deer-caught-in-the-headlights-scared. It was too late for him.

All of it; my anger and shock exploded out then. It felt like being in the middle of an atomic bomb. I let out a huge scream as yellow and red thrashed wildly out from me in all directions, filing the small room. It was like everything else in the world except in this room had stopped. Everything slowed down as I saw red and yellow lash out and hit everyone in the room. At the same time I heard multiple gasps of shock and fear in my mind before they could be uttered out loud.

There was a loud bang as nine bodies were thrown back against the orange lighted walls.

The light faded after the deafening noise and I sat in a horrified, loud silence. It seemed to ring out for a thousand ages in my ears. I stared at the nine bodies crumpled on the floor behind me. My mind wouldn't even work as I stared uncomprehendingly at the seemingly lifeless figures before me.

After what seemed like a lifetime, a few started to move…and groan. My mind seemed to make the noise a VCR does when it fast-forwards and it started working again. All the Cullens seemed to be alive, or as alive as vampires can be. There was a chorus of moans and clutching of heads. There were no visible wounds. I was just thankful that they weren't a pile of ashes.

Before I could let the relief settle in, I heard the door slam open and there stood two very angry vampires. They resembled Aro more than normal vampires with their ancient appearance and paper skin. Right behind them stood eight more 'regular' looking vampires, all with black cloaks.

They assessed the situation, taking in Aro's position on the floor and the rest of us with frightened, guilty expression; like a child caught in the act of taking a cookie. It took them all of a millisecond for them to lunge at us after they first laid eyes on the scene.

Two big ones attacked me. They were both in the air and I took advantage of that. When they were inches from me I used my newly regained speed to dodge their attack. They landed on their hands and knees, ready to turn around and take another swing. I didn't let them do that as I jumped on their backs, straddling both of them. I took one of their heads and snapped the neck and did the same with the other one.

They reached up to grip their crooked necks and gasped out in pain. I pushed then down roughly by their backs and they both fell to the ground on their stomachs. I heard bangs and a few screams as I stood up quickly to see who had who and how everyone was holding up.

I was horrified to see that it was Alice who was screaming. My eyes shifted to the Jane girl, who was by her side staring at her with hatred.

My anger and her hate built up in me and I lashed out at her with a red hot flame. She yelped in pain as the spot on the arm where I had whipped incinerated. Just as she did, Alice was released and fell silent. I turned back to Jane with vengeance. She stared at me with frightened eyes; remembering what I had so effortlessly done to her on my arrival here. This would be much worse. I used my shock and zapped her to ashes like I'd done the guard from before.

I turned to the rest of the battle. Alice was helping Esme with some girl that I'd never seen before. They seemed to have her under control. Jasper, Emmett Carlisle and Edward were in a tight square, backs to each other, fighting off whatever came to them. I couldn't help but notice the identical wound on Edward's shoulder to mine and I felt a stab of guilt. I turned again to see a child like boy advancing on Rosalie from behind. He resembled Jane and even had a malicious grin on like she had had when torturing Alice. As he got closer a ball of blue flames appeared in his hand and the sick smile grew. His hand drew back and my eyes widened in horror at what that could do to the unsuspecting Rosalie who was fighting her own battles.

I ran to her, just in time to intercept the odd fire from hitting her square in the back. I felt an immense pain in my torso where it had hit me, worse than what the blade had done to my shoulder. My hands balled up, teeth clenched, and eyes tightly closed together to take the pain. After a few moments the pain disappeared and my eyes shot open in anger, my hands still balled and my teeth still clenched. The boy stood there, looking amazed and slightly frightened.

Though he was scared and surprised, he handled it well and kept on trying to fight. He suddenly had the blue flames whipping out at me. I admit I was scared but I reacted fast enough not to get burned or whatever gruesome thing it may inflict. I used my telekinesis to grab the whips and I threw them right back at him. I saw fear and shock register on his face before he screamed in pain as his own flame engulfed and devoured him. It seemed like his body had condensed because when the lames cleared, only a blue mist was left.

I stored my shock away and turned once again to the rest of the Cullens. It was a pretty even fight though the Cullens were starting to ware down from the Volturi's uber-special talents.

I didn't want to kill everyone and it seemed as though they were going to fight to the death. The other two ancient vampires had just helped Aro up an seemed getting ready to fight. I didn't want to stick around and see what they could do. Also, Frederick was standing again and assessing the scene before him. I couldn't let hi touch me.

I saw the door and snatched up all seven Cullens, along with the blade, with my power and bolted for the hallway. We past the grey room on the outside and then entered the long corridor that led us to the room that connected to the tunnel. I looked back and saw no one following us. I was surprised; why weren't they trying to stop us?

I shook it off, grateful that they were letting us so, and turned to the door across from the room that contained the elevator. I opened the door to the reason why they weren't following us in the hallway; they were waiting here.

I set the Cullens down behind me so they could defend themselves without being strung in the air and took a protective stance infront of them. Hopefully it wouldn't come to the Cullens having to defend themselves. I still had the nightmarish blade in my hand, ready to use it if the need comes forth.

Aro and the two other ancients were in the front with six others, all with visible battle wounds, and Fredrick behind them. My anger was building and I still had tones of shock stored up. Aro smiled a smug smile, thinking he had trapped us. That only fueled my power.

I remembered I said I would only kill if it was necessary. Now it was necessary to escape because they weren't going to move anytime soon. Frederick still looked like he didn't want to fight and my pity returned.

Before I was about to erupt, I grabbed Frederick with my telekinesis so he wouldn't be caught in it and placed him on the ground beside me. He was shocked, that's for sure. Aro's face had shock also, and then anger for his betrayal.

I absorbed it and let it flow to the surface. The air crackled the familiar sound and my hair separated form the static for a split second before I launched it at the remaining Volturi. It filled the whole room beyond me with deadly flames and lethal amounts of electricity. They barely had a second to act before it was inches from them.

Aro's and the other two ancient's eyes widened before the red and yellow mass wiped them into dust. From the speed, the ashes of the royal family were thrown back and scattered on the six helpless guards before it hit them in the same way.

The fire and electricity died down after a moment and a silence followed. The room was back to its dull grey and the ashes of the most powerful vampire family lay before us.

The door from across the elevator opened and two women vampires stood in its frame. It seemed as though they recognized me because they stared wide-eyed for a moment, unmoving. Then they both started to backup slowly. Simultaneously they turned and ran down the hallway. I would have laughed were it not in this situation.

I knew that there was no more reason to run for our lives but I really wanted to leave this place. "Come on, let's go." I said, turning to my family and Frederick.

The Cullens all nodded but Frederick stayed put, looking back to the hallway. I was suddenly worried that he was loyal to Aro after all but then I remembered something Tonti had said about how they used his human wife against him.

"Your wife," I whispered quietly in acknowledgement. He looked surprised that I knew but nodded. "Do you know where they keep her?" I asked soothingly, I didn't want him to freak out.

"Yes, but the door is unpenetrable. They did that so I couldn't get to her even if I used my powers on them all…or killed them." He whispered the last part before breaking out into dry sobs.

My heart just about broke as I realized what I had done. "Where is she?" I asked, determined to correct my mistake and save her. Save him.

"You can't-" He started but I wasn't going to have it.

"Where is she?" I asked forcefully.

He started to dry sob again and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll get her out." I said comfortingly, hoping my words were true.

He stopped crying and looked up at me. He looked back down and said, "You can try. Follow me." And he went through the door and back into the hallway.

I followed after him, the Cullens behind me. We went down a few hallways, all identical, before coming to a gigantic metallic silver door. It looked to be a meter wide.

"She's in there," he managed to choke out before dropping to his knees, head in his hands. No sound escaped his lips but his shoulders were shaking, giving him away. Esme put a comforting hand on his shoulder and hugged him. I had to get her if it was the last thing I did.

With a determined looked I stepped up to the huge obstacle. First I tried to move it by force but that idea was quickly discarded when I had as much progress in moving it than I had in the white room.

I knew this would take a lot so I planted my feet and gathered up all of my emotions, closed my eyes in concentration and willed them to come out. When I opened them I saw a haze of red and yellows swirling and snapping before my eyes. I could feel my hair being whipped around by the sheer power of it.

I pushed it all out and thrust my hands forward; I felt invincible then. The swirling tendrils of fire and electricity spun forward with a vengeance. As it hit the wall it created a huge gust of hot wind. I could smell melted metal and I rejoiced as I saw the huge hole in the door when the light died down.

When I looked closer I could see a woman cowering in the corner. She had blonde hair and pale skin. Her arms were over her head like a shield but after a second she lowered them to see what had happened.

She backed up against the wall more when she saw us but blinked a few times and seemed to know that we were not here to harm her, nor part of the Volturi. After a few moments her eyes adjusted and her mouth hung open in shock and joy. Hew eyes lit up as she called out, " Frederick?"

AN: Sorry for any mistakes. The next one will be corrected. Review my lovelies! Review! You've no idea how happy it makes me to hear that people like my story:)

& also check out my other story in the works: "Trippy Bella"


	13. Never Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon

AN: Okay, chapter 13. Yay. Its pretty long so be happy :). & at the end of this one there is a lemon. Le Gasp. It's not finished yet but when it is it will be posted as the second chapter in Night Away. I think I'm going to finish this one before I continue Trippy Bella. Either that or just add little bits here & there for Trippy Bella while I think of them because its hard to be like all serious for this one & then insane for the other one. Soo, I'll try my best to work on both but I'll be working on this one the most because I'm excited to finish it.

Chapter 13 – Never Again 

"Fredrick?"

I turned around to see Frederick in a shocked bliss. After a moment he seemed to come back to earth. "Adalia!" he shouted in joy and ran to her at a speed that could have matched mine. They embraced in a giant hug, though he had to hold back or else break her. I could almost see the love and happiness radiating from them.

Edward came to stand beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled at him and saw light reflecting from his eyes, I laughed when I realized that it was my happiness shining through; I was so relieved that this was over. Maybe we would have a happily ever after all. I smiled up at my true love and he gave me a bright smile back, his teeth gleaming from my shine.

I turned back to see Frederick holding Adalia up by the waist and twirling her around, smiling like a mad man. He twirled her three times before setting her down. She wobbled a bit but he was still holding her, so she didn't fall. And, even though she had just been jostled around by a vampire, she still had a smile plastered on her face.

" Frederick, how did you get so strong?" She asked as her smile faded and her brow furrowed. "And who were those people? What did they do to you?" She turned frantic and started searching his arms for any robotic limbs or steel enforced muscles.

I stiffened when I realized that she didn't know. Would she accept what he was like I had Edward? The Cullens all came to stand beside me and Edward, all in our couples, looking anxious and waiting for Frederick to answer.

Fredrick sighed and closed his eyes, obviously wondering the same question I was; he seemed to be debating whether or not he should tell her.

"You tell me right now. And you tell me the truth." Adalia demanded, holding his face inches form hers.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I'll tell you later."

She looked appalled. "Tell me now! Fredrick, please." She whined and made her eyes wide and lips put out. She's as much a cheat as Edward I thought comically.

He looked away so he wouldn't fall for her trap. "You shouldn't have to deal with it after all this," he reasoned.

Suddenly she looked angry. "You are my husband and if anything happened to you then we should get through it together. Stop trying to protect me so we can share this." They reminded me very much of Edward and I. Though he's not as protective anymore; there's no need.

He looked to her, still looking hesitant, and seemed to give in. "Okay, then. I'm a vampire." We all waited for her to laugh and break out into hysterics about how vampires don't exist but she just stood there.

After a few moments of awkward silence where only her heartbeat and breathing could be heard, as we all were holding our breath in anticipation for her response, she jumped into his arms and hugged him even more fiercely form before. He was surprised to say the least but soon returned her hug with an immensely relieved expression.

They pulled away after a moment and she seemed to remember our presence. It didn't take long for her to realize that we all were vampires too since we resembled his improved features so much. Her eyes widened either at the fact or our beauty, or both. Soon she was smiling and looked from all of us and back to Fredrick.

"So," she started bravely, "where do I sign up?"

Frederick looked to her in fright, scared for her. Just like Edward. Though fate didn't like that much. I was the only one, besides Adalia, who was smiling. If she was anything like me then I knew she'd gladly go through the pain and bloodlust for him. Though I never actually had to, I would still be willing to if this hadn't happened if it meant I could spend eternity with Edward.

Frederick took Adalia's hand and kissed it. "We'll talk about this later." She nodded, accepting his answer, probably just as eager to get out of here as we were, or possibly away from us. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Okay, lets get out of here." I tried again. This time everyone nodded and we all turned towards the corridors that led us out of this creepy place. Carlisle and Esme were in the lead, hand in hand. Rosalie and Emmett were next, his arm around her waist. Alice and Jasper were after them, running so close together that they were almost joined. Frederick and Adalia were infront of us, she in his arms as he ran. She seemed to be taking the speed rather well; that was a good sign. Edward and I brought up the back, having to put no effort at keeping pace with the others. Edward's left arm was draped around my waist and mine were clasped together around his waist, holding him to me as we ran. We traced our route back and soon found the room that led us to the tunnel.

Carlisle opened the door and stepped in first, everyone one else followed. The room seemed to reek of death and what I'd done was slowly sinking in. Edward, having seen my pained expression understood and held me tighter to him.

"Bella, don't you for one minute feel even slightly guilty about this. They did it to themselves. You even saved something wonderful." He comforted me and motioned to Frederick and Adalia who were gazing into each others eyes, seeming lost in them.

I smiled into his chest; that was true. Now their love could be free and flourish. When I opened my eyes I saw his breathtaking smile which made mine wider. _I love you,_ I whispered seductively into his mind. "I love you too, Bella," he whispered back into my ear; much sexier than I had. He leaned his head down and his lips touched mine like an electric shock. He moved them slowly against mine but I soon stuck my tongue and grazed his bottom lip. He quickly gave me entrance and my tongue danced in to meet his.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and I almost bit Edward's tongue, which had made its way into my mouth. I pulled back, scanning the room quickly for the source of the loud crash. I saw Carlisle slumped against one wall, opposite to the tunnel, holding the grate door, the wall above him smashed to pieces. Then it clicked, he had been prepared to use his strength to rip it off but I had already…Oops.

Emmett started laughing and I couldn't help but let out a few chuckles at Carlisle's stunned expression. Soon Edward joined in and then the rest, even Carlisle himself. Soon we stopped and Carlisle got up, throwing the grate aside. We were all about to leave through the tunnel when the wooden door opened, yet again.

This time it was Tonti who stepped in. I smiled, glad to see her but it was quickly replaced by a frown when I saw her expression; she looked like she'd be crying if she could. She looked down at the ashes beneath our feet and then fell to her knees, shaking with dry sobs. I was confused; she couldn't have liked them that much. I mean, she went against her masters wishes to comfort me. I felt like an ass hole. She did that all for me and I pay her back my murdering her family. But still, I wouldn't be so sad if someone controlling me died. She was free now.

"Tonti…why…?" Was all I could ask.

She suddenly stopped shaking and looked up at me with heartbreaking, grieved eyes. "Aro," she whispered and paused as if saying her name caused her great pain, "My son," she gasped and returned to her sobbing.

I froze. What now? I sensed that everyone else had frozen too, in utter shock. "Tonti, I—" I wanted nothing more than to turn back time and take back everything from when I refused Aro's offer.

She cut me off, "Didn't have a choice," she finished for me and continued, "I understand what you did to save your family. It kills me to say this, but he had it coming. He was always searching for more power. I told him to stop; that someday there will be something too big for even him to control. You are that, Isabella. He was in way over his head, but of course he didn't listen to me. Don't blame yourself. It was his own fault." She said, looking into my eyes the time, with unmistakable sorrow.

I wasn't sure what to say. I mean, what do you tell someone when you just murdered their child? She lowered her head into her hands and started dry sobbing again. I walked forward to her and embraced her in a hug. It was the only thing I could do at the moment. She put her head and hands on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. She cried for minutes, grieving her departed son while I rubbed her back comfortingly. The Cullens, Frederick and Adalia weren't quite sure what to do or even think about this situation. None knew how Tonti had helped and visited me. After a few minutes I felt another pair of arms encircle me and Tonti. I turned to see Esme who looked like it was _her _child that just died.Soon, Edward joined in, then Alice and soon everyone had joined in on the hug accept Jasper, who was sending calming and happiness vibes from a few feet away. It all seemed to help because soon after Tonti stopped crying and pulled back slightly.

Everyone let go and stepped back then and waited for her to speak. "Thank you, all of you, so much. Now you should get going to the rest of your lives. Be free." She said, pointing to the opened tunnel.

I didn't really want her to leave and I got an idea then. "Tonti! Why don't you come live with us?" I asked, excited. Having her live with us would be great!

She smiled softly and replied with, "I don't think so, Bella. I'd like to stay here. It's been my home for two thousand years and it always will be."

My excitement disappeared but understanding took its place. I nodded and said, "I understand. I'll come and visit once in a while." I promised. She would get lonely here with only those other two women who we'd seen right away. Considering there weren't more than them.

"That would be wonderful." She hugged me one more time and then held me by my shoulders at arms length. "You take care."

"You too," I smiled and she let go, motioning for our exit again.

Everyone got back in their pairs and started for the tunnel. "Oh, and Bella." I heard Tonti call from behind us. I turned around to see her holding the nightmarish knife. "You forgot something," and she tossed it lightly to me.

I caught it and examined it. The blade was metallic sliver with a black handle and was surrounded by a black shine. I looked back up to see Tonti with a half-smile. "This isn't—" I started but was cut off.

"Yes, it is. The leader gets it. It's yours now." I only stared at her in a mini daze. I was the leader…I didn't want this. I was about to tell her but she cut me off again. "Goodbye, Bella." With that she then slipped out the wooden door.

I looked down at the black dagger in my hand and decided that it was better I take it and protect it than leave it here for some crazy guy to find. I put it one of my belt loops and turned back to my family. "I'm only going to say this one more time, " I joked, "Let's go."

They smiled and turned to walk down the tunnel. I joined Edward and slid my hand in his. We were finally getting out of here and like Tonti said, starting the rest of our lives. With that thought I snuggled my face in his chest and breathed in his wonderful scent. I felt a finger under my chin and bring my lips up to meet prefect ones. I smiled into the kiss and opened my eyes when he pulled back. He was smiling down at me, true happiness in his eyes.

No one said a word or made a noise as we made our way down the pitch-back tunnel. There was no need for it and no one wanted to interrupt the peace that the silence brought. Everything we wanted to say to our lovers was expressed in our actions; the way Edward held me and the soft, sweet kisses he'd lean in to give me every few seconds said it all.

Soon, the light rythmatic footsteps stopped infront of us and we followed suit. "What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why they stopped.

"Bella, it's a dead end." I heard Carlisle answer back, he sounded questioning.

"There should be a sewer lid in the ceiling." I knew there was. I'd used it myself.

"It's too dark to see anything. If there was just a little light…could you make fire?" I hear his voice echo to me from the darkness ahead.

"Sure," I replied. I tried to summon anger but I couldn't feel any coming to the top like I usually did. I kept trying but nothing came.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle question the continuing darkness.

"I've no anger left to create the fire, Carlisle." I explained pathetically.

"I can help you with that, Bella." I heard Emmett call. A second later, I heard a clang and a gasp from Jasper.

"Emmett! You idiot. You didn't have to kick me in the balls!" He yelled; angry.

I absorbed his anger and let it simmer to the top then turned it into fie. I kept it burning as an orb in my hand and let its light fill the tunnel.

Carlisle was looking up with Esme, searching for the grate. Rosalie was rolling her eyes at Emmett. Jasper was shaking his fist at the laughing Emmett, while Alice tried to calm him down. Frederick had Adalia in his arms, who had her face buried in his chest. He showed extraordinary resistance to her blood. I guesses it was just 'mind over matter'; what Edward had told me.

"Ah, I see it now, thank you, Bella." Carlisle announced and jumped up to the ceiling. A small circle of metal came off at contact with his fist and he landed lithely back on the ground. It was lightly outside, but starting to get dark, so I put my fire go out in my hand and let the fading sun light the tunnel.

Edward brought his lips to my ear and whispered while the others were jumping out of the tunnel, "You could have just converted your happiness into the light." He sounded very amused.

I gasped and turned to face him. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

He laughed at my expression and put on a guilty smile. "Honestly, I just wanted to see Emmett kick Jasper in the nuts."

I opened my mouth to get angry but a laugh came out instead. I playfully swatted him on the arm and rolled my eyes. I turned to jump out but I felt myself being picked up by strong arms. This time I didn't protest because, and even though I'd never admit it, I missed Edward carrying me everywhere.

He jumped up and landed lightly on the dry pavement above. He didn't set me down and I was secretly pleased.

Everyone turned to Frederick and Adalia when they saw that we were all up. We were all wondering the same thing.

"And, uh, where are you two headed?" Carlisle asked them.

"Home," Adalia answered immediately. Everyone's smile faltered a little.

"Adalia, they destroyed our house in Montecatini when they took me." Frederick confessed.

Her smile never lessened at this information, "I know."

It took me a minute to get what she was sating. "Oh!" I gasped, feeling like an idiot. "Of course you can stay with us!"

He smile grew, and Fredrick smiled down at her in approval. "I mean, I feel like I've known you for years already," she said, directing it at me.

I nodded knowingly. "Yes, I know what you mean."

All of the Cullens nodded in approval, accept Alice. She was bouncing up and down, clapping her hands together at the idea of having another sister to take shopping.

"We shoulder head to the airport now. Alice, do you have that credit card you hid from them? We'll need to buy tickets." Jasper asked.

She stopped jumping up and down and reached into her shirt to pull our a little plastic rectangle. "Yep!"

Emmett and I laughed at her hiding place while the rest of them just shook their heads as we started to run towards the airport. It got darker and the sun setting created a pink glow to the sky. It reminded me of the night Alice and I flew here which made me stop in my tracks. Everyone stopped and turned around to question me.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll meet you back at home," I said to them, gazing up at the perfect sky.

"How-?" Rosalie started to ask but was cut off by Alice.

"Okay, Bella! See you there." She smiled, waved and turned back to the big open square we were now crossing. Everyone followed suit with confused faces. Oh well, Alice will explain later.

I got out of Edward's arms and turned to face him; he was smiling down at me. I looked around the deserted square to look for any stray humans; none. Before I could break out my wings my face was cupped and lips pressed to mine powerfully. I smiled and kissed them back, opening my mouth when a tongue requested entrance. My hands rose to be entwined in soft, silky hair as his made their way to rest on my hips. Our tongues swirled together, trying to gain dominance of the other as our hands moved along each others body. One of his brushed over my shoulder and he froze.

I pulled back and moved my hands to his shoulder to move his shirt so I could see if his shoulder was healed but his hands clasped my wrists before I could. I looked up to his eyes and he just chook his head, telling me to back off. I nodded in understanding; he wanted it to be a time for happiness and not guilt and regret.

I just smiled at him and broke out my wings. Edward's eyes traveled to them in amazement as he reached one hand to stroke the soft feathers. "Angel," he whispered. I rolled my eyes but smiled non the less.

I turned around and he hopped on my back, closing his arms and legs around my neck and waist, knowing how fast I could get. I gave one quick human lookout before pushing off the ground and rocketing for the clouds.

It took less than ten seconds to break through the damp layer of clouds. Once I did Edward stopped breathing and my smile grew incredibly. I was starting to think that this smile was going to be permanent. Neither of us said anything, not wanting to interrupt such perfection, like in the tunnel; though this was much better scenery.

As I flew I traced my way back the way I had come with Alice. Edward's breathing had returned after a few minutes but it was now so slow and rythmatic that I would have guessed he was sleeping had I not known it was impossible.

The pink never faded because the sun sets in the west so we were chasing it. The clouds ranged from vibrant pink to a light orangish color and were so think it was hard to see the ocean below us. The atmosphere above us was also colored a beautiful light pink by the bright orb infront of us. It felt like another dimension being up here. For a few minutes it actually felt like I was an angel; until I remembered that angels didn't murder people.

I had to stop that train of thought when I noticed the difference between land and ocean. The breezy, fishy smell of the ocean was fading, being replaced by an earthy one. By now the sun was gone and the moon was up so I could see where I was going without being seen; if anyone saw me now they'd only see the silhouette and have no clue what it was or think they were dreaming.

I angled down and broke through the wet barrier of the now thin cloud. I remembered this area and knew that Forks was just about two minutes from here. Well, with my speed. I wanted to get there early and as soon as possible so Edward and I could have some alone time before everyone else got home. It only took us around ten minutes to get here and planes take atleast a few hours so well have plenty of time. I heard Edward sigh a relaxed sigh against my back and my smile grew again. I was so happy I could share this with Edward. Even if we hadn't said a word, we both knew that we both loved it and each other.

Soon we were landing in the Cullens clearing. I slowed down and landed with such a great force that I left deep footprints in the ground. Edward unclasped his hands from my neck and legs from my waist, then hopped off my back and onto the grass. I brought my wings in as I stepped out of the holes my feet left. "Whoops," I said. Edward just shook his head and laughed.

He grabbed my hand and slowly started leading me inside. Still no words were needed as we walked up to our home. I saw the car inches from the window where Alice had so expertly parked it. Edward raised his eyebrows and I just shook my head. He opened the door and pulled me through, turning on the light. It brought light to show us the same living room Alice and I returned to find the Cullens missing in.

We silently made our way over to the couch and I sat in his lap, leaning my head back to rest on his shoulder, my cheek resting against his. Both of us were replaying the events in our heads and my thoughts stopped when I re-saw when Edward was stabbed with the blade. I reached down to touch the thing and then grabbed the handle and pulled it out of my belt loop. I used my power to move it and set it on the coffee table infront of us. I looked back up into his soft eyes and I realized that I really could have lost him. Never again would I let any of the Cullens, or Frederick and Adalia for that matter, to be put in such danger.

Never again.

He moved his lips down to mine with a sweet kiss. _That won't do_, I thought mischievously to him, suddenly aroused. A wicked smile grew on my lips as I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him onto me. "We've got the whole house to ourselves for a few hours." I said into his lips.

I felt his lips twitch up and then answer, "I wonder what we could do in all that time."

I pushed his chest down so I was on top of him on the couch. "Hmm, I wonder," I said playfully.

AN: Done! Review and make me happy :). & goto my "Trippy Bella" story.


	14. Welcome To The Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon

AN: Le gasp. Read chapter 2 of Nights Away before you read this chapter. Unless you don't want a lemon. & I'm sorry it took so long to update on this. I had midterm & this band concert thing. I play the clarinet & guitar. Its fun. I know I sound…geekish(?) but I'm really not. You can check out my myspace if you want. I haven't been on in a while because I stopped talking to people on there accept one of my friends. And excuse me if I don't meet your standards. & in this chapter there's more talking than the rest; I hope you like it.

Chapter 14 –Welcome To The Family 

I heard the door burst open and looked up from Edward's naked body with a start.

My eyes looked up from the wide-eyed Cullens to the dented piano, to the snapped kitchen table, to the Edward sized hole in the ceiling, to the broken lamp and feathers on the floor, to the shredded chair and finally to the ripped and tipped couch infront of us.

The Cullens, of course, followed my gaze and I'm sure they would have fainted, had they been human. I felt Edward sit up to see why I stopped and go wide-eyed and guilty faced when he saw the mess, and his family, including Frederick and Adalia staring at it all.

I heard Emmett and whistle and say, "Wooo. Animal House." Right now I wish I were human so I could faint and miss all this. But of course, here I was, lying on my naked lover with my wings out, a destroyed house from our activities and my future family staring at us. What a wonderful impression I'm making in my fiancés parents. I'm sure they appreciate this.

It was silent as everyone stood (and laid) there, frozen. Using my power I picked up the couch as Edward and I stood up so it was covering our bodies. We started tip-toeing towards the stairs, bringing the couch with us. Once we got to two steps we broke out into a full out run until we were up the stairs and behind the wall. Wall, nice, solid wall.

I dropped the couch beside us and looked over to Edward's shocked/horrified expression. I couldn't help the next thing that came out of my mouth; I laughed. I burst out laughing and doubled over, clutching my sides. Edward looked at me like I'd gone psycho but soon joined me, realizing the humor of the situation.

I heard a few snickers from downstairs which brought me back to reality; we were still naked. I grabbed his hand and we ran to his room together. I shut the door behind me and slid down it.

"Oh my god." I laughed.

I heard Edward laugh from the middle of the room and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with humor in his eyes.

"That was the most embarrassing moment, ever, in my whole life," I gasped.

He smiled and asked, "Was it worth it?"

I smiled back and got up, striding over to him. I got on my tippy toes and whispered into his ear, "Definitely."

He hugged me to him and then held me at an arms length away by my shoulders. "We should get ready so we can help clean up that mess." I laughed again and nodded my head.

He turned me around to face away from him, still gripping me by the shoulders, and pushed me forward. "God, don't be so pushy!" I complained. He only laughed and continued to guide me until we were infront of the closet. Once we were infront of it he let go of me and threw the door open. I gasped as I saw one side with all Edward's clothes and another full of equally expensive looking women's clothing.

" Alice." I accused menacingly. She still didn't get it for cursing me with the baby doll and that one time so now I could get her back. Soon. First I had to come up with a completely deviating plan. Then revenge shall be mine.

"Who else?" Mocked the naked god beside me.

I just stood there in shock and fury at all the clothes which were undoubtedly and unnecessarily bought for me. After a minute of me fuming silently and Edward glancing from me to the closet he wrapped his arms around me from behind. His hands wound around my stomach and travelled down.

I jumped and twisted out of his grasp. "Edward!" I gasped. "We have to get dressed so we can clean that mess us. I don't want your family thinking worse of us."

"Please, just a quickie?" He asked pleadingly. I opened my mouth to retort but no sound came out; I was in shock at his words. He laughed at my appalled expression. "Bella, I'm only joking. I'm not that crude. Now go get dressed." He scoffed.

I closed my mouth and glared at him before stomping off to my side of the closet. I rummaged around through the drawers of complicated shirts that I wouldn't even know how to put on before I found a simple t-shirt, though I could tell it was still expensive. I draped it over my arm and searched for jeans; aware of eyes on me the whole time. Damn Edward. I opened two wooden doors of a big dressed and found jeans galore. "DAMN YOU ALICE!" I yelled and soon after heard a high pitched laugh. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a random pair; Jeans couldn't be that confusing. I closed the doors and spotted an elegant wooden dresser. I walked to it and opened the first door and then quickly shut it. Lingerie. I quickly opened the other ones and found a normal bra and underwear. Atleast she had the common sense to do that.

With my selected wardrobe I started pulling on my clothes, my back to Edward. I could feel his stares burning through my decision to ignore him when I became unbearably frustrated and I turned to him in the middle of doing up my jeans with my hand on my hip. "What?" I asked in agitation. He'd really done nothing wrong, it was just annoying!

"You're just so beautiful." He answered dreamily. I looked down, ashamed of getting angry, and pulled the straps of my bra on my arms.

The next thing I felt was his fingers taking the clasp and doing it up for me. I looked back over my shoulder and into his eyes with apologetic eyes. He smiled to let me know it was okay and held out my chosen shirt. I took it and pulled it on over my head.

When I turned around he had his shirt open around his shoulders and was pulling his belt through the last loop. I took it from him and pulled it though. He kissed the top of my head softly and put his hands tenderly on my hips as I pulled on the extra belt and put it through the appropriate hole. He moved his hands to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. He breathed in deeply and we stood there in a calm harmony. After a moment I pushed my hands off his chest slightly to back up and started doing up the buttons on his shirt.

When I was done he pulled me close again and kissed my hair. "I love you," he whispered gently.

"I love you," I whispered back and looked up into his darkening amber eyes.

He bent down to kiss me when a chorus of 'awe' was heard from the closet door. I whipped around to see eight heads in a row on top of each other with happy smiles on.

My mouth fell open because I hadn't even heard them. Edward is just so enticing. "Pervs!"

"Hey, we only wanted to see a sweet moment Alice told us about. _You're_ the one who destroyed our house." Emmett teased.

"Uhh…" Was all I managed to say before the embarrassment strangled me.

His floating head turned smug while his wife's head quickly moved up and bonked him on the chin. "Oww," he cried. His head pulled away, leaving only seven.

"Well, I think its time to go Frederick, dear." Adalia said before her and Frederick's head zipped away.

"Sorry about him, Bella." Rosalie said. I was shocked that she'd even spoken to me. "Well, bye." Her head said. I only waved stupidly as she left too.

The Jasper head only smirked as I felt calm spread through me and then left. "How do you like your closet?" The Alice head was bobbing up and down in happiness.

The calm Jasper distributed to me helped in my answer. "It's great Alice." Though it was said weakly, she winked and left.

Esme and Carlisle were left. "Well…welcome to the family." Carlisle laughed, Esme smiled and then they were gone too.

"Well," I mused. "That was awkward and slightly disturbing."

"Quite," Edward agreed.

Then something triggered in my brain. Family- Vampires:Cullens, Human:Charlie.

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched.

Edward's eyes widened and grabbed my elbows to look me in the eye. "What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"Charlie," I gasped, wide-eyed as I suddenly recalled my fathers existence. "Oh my god. He must be worried sick; he hasn't seen me for what, two days? More? And with no explanation. He's going to try and shoot me when I get home. And the he's going to be like 'oh my god, eek' when he sees the bullet bounce off of me and then…"Edward cut me off by laughing. I glared at him. "This is so not funny!" I said, stomping my foot childishly.

"well," he said staring at me with an amused expression, "first of all I doubt your father would be like 'oh my god, eek'," he did a perfect impression of my voice, "and second of all Carlisle already called him the night Aro came with his offer."

I ignored the mocking and let out a sigh of relief, "What did you tell him?"

"That our whole family had fallen ill and you caught what we had and that it would be best if you stayed here with no visitors so as not to spread it." He replied, reassuringly rubbing my back.

"Oh, thankgod." I was so relieved I would have cried.

Edward smiled mischievously and I looked at him wearily. "We could pro-long the sickness as long as we want to." He explained and I smiled. The thought of being with the Cullens with no nosy Charlie.

"Not if I have any say in I that," I heard Emmett laugh from his room.

"Well you don't," Edward bit back, turning his head in the direction if his room.

"Fuck you," Emmett said through his laughing. Edward just rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

I buried my face in his chest; my shyness returning. "I should probably call Charlie, just so he doesn't think we all died." I looked up from his chest to see him with a small smile. "Oh, for Godsakes. You know what I mean." I breathed. He just laughed.

"Yeah, that's probably best." He said after a moment and hugged me to him. He picked me up and started walking towards the phone in the hall, me struggling to get out of his arms half-heartedly.

I laughed as he hugged me closer and pressed my cheek to his. "Edward, you are such a noob!"

He stopped in his tracks and I turned my head to the side to see him pressing his lips together to keep from laughing. "What did you call me?"

"A noooooob," I giggled. I don't know why I giggled but it probably had something to do with the smile Edward let loose.

"Good one, Bella!" Alice called from downstairs.

"I am very sorry to inform you, my dear, that I am most definitely not a noob," he said as he started walking again.

I just smiled and whispered, "Noob." Edward only shook his head but I saw the small smile tugging again at his lips.

When we got to the phone I saw Carlisle come out of his office with a thoughtful expression. He looked up when he heard the dial-tone as I leaned down form Edward's arms and picked up the phone.

"Oh, Bella, I wanted to talk to you." He said; he sounded off as though indecisive about something. I set the phone back to show I was listening and looked at him expectantly. Edward finally set me down so I could listen more to him and squeezed my hand.

"I was just thinking…that maybe you could tell your father."

It didn't quite register. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I think you should tell your father about us and you," he repeated, looking a little worriedly at my shocked expression.

"But…the…Volturi…" I managed to gasp.

"Are dead. There's really no one to keep you from telling him. Plus it would be a better situation. Hopefully. Any other way where he wouldn't find out we'd have to fake your death. And I think if you were planning on him eventually finding out, he'd want to hear it right away rather than know you were lying to him the whole time." He explained. I could tell my mouth was slightly open in shock and joy. I could tell my father and he might finally be able to understand me and Edward. "Though," he continued, encouraged by my smile, "I suggest you leave out the Volturi and incident at Volterra. As well as James."

"Yes, that may be too much for him to handle." I agreed.

"Would you like to go to him now?" Edward asked, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

I was thrilled. I would have thought I'd have to leave him when I changed, but Carlisle was right. Now that the Volturi are gone there's no one to enforce that rule. "Really?" I asked hopeful, looking into his loving amber eyes.

"Of course, love. Besides, who am I to keep you from your own father?" he asked with a small, kind smile.

My wonderful and beautiful vampire boyfriend whom has complete control over me, I wanted to reply but I would never actually tell him that. I just hugged him until I heard a cough come from Carlisle. Remembering how they found us when they got home I shrunk back down, embarrassed.

"I think I should go with you, to help explain to him." He said once he had our attention "Though it would be best if you told him."

I nodded my head and he didn't say anything so Edward nudged me. "Let's go."

"Kay," I replied and followed him down the hall, Carlisle behind us.

As we were passing through the living room I saw Alice sitting on a love seat, in which Edward and I never touched. When she heard us coming she turned to me and smiled encouragingly. I could only hope that meant Charlie would take this okay.

We continued until we were outside and then took off towards Charlie's. I noticed how I didn't use the word home; it really wasn't anymore. Although I love my father and my heart will always have a place for him, I thought of the Cullens more of my family now.

I got a little ahead of Carlisle and had to slow my pace as well as Edward. Soon enough though we arrived at Charlie's. I looked at the tiny house, well it was compared to the Cullens, and felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

I accepted this easily but will he? Will he call me a freak and shoo me off his property or love me no matter what I am. I knew Edward did and always would but what about Charlie? Would he hate me for lying to him from the beginning or grateful that I finally did tell him?

Thoughts like these raged through my mind as we emerged from the forest and walked up to the door. I suddenly wished Jasper was here to ease my emotions.

Edward wrapped a comforting arm around my waist and I gave him a grateful smile; he was better than jasper. Carlisle stepped forward and knocked on the door. I heard grumbling and then the volume of a sports program decrease. Loud footsteps approached the door and then it swung open.

Charlie stood there with a housecoat and a grumpy expression. It was only then that I noticed it was very early, the sky dark, even for Forks. This no-sleeping thing is going to be confusing.

His face turned from grumpy to surprised once he saw who was at the door.

" Carlisle? Edward? Bella?" he stopped his eyes on my face and they showed mild confusion.

"Bella, you look…" he seemed to be finding the right word, "different."

"Yeah, Dad. About that…" 

AN: Chapter 14! Yay. And about my other story, "Trippy Bella" that story only gets added to when I'm in a hyper mood so it will vary from when it gets updated. I'll try to do it quickly though!

**& To answer and future sequel questions: YES THERE WILL EB A SEQUEL. **


	15. Happy Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon

Chapter 15 – Happy Beginnings

"Yeah, Dad. About that…"

I didn't know how to explain it or where to start... "Can we come in?" I asked pathetically, trying to buy myself some time. Also, I think it would be better for Charlie to be sitting down for this.

"Of course, Bella, but I thought you were sick." I was almost tempted to say "Yeah…the sickness turned out to be a parasite that turned us all into vampires. Who would have thought that, huh?" just to make it easier but I discarded it once it repeated in my head and realized how dumb it was. Charlie opened the door wider and stepped aside to let us all in.

Carlisle stepped forward first and then me, followed by Edward. It didn't escape my notice how Charlie grimaced when he saw Edwards arm firmly wrapped around my waist and how close we were walking together. I could smell his blood but I ignored it and focused more on the task at hand. It had gotten harder since the last time because I hadn't fed but it was manageable, and Charlie deserved to know now.

Carlisle stopped to let Charlie close the door again and then lead us into the living room. "Grab a seat and I'll be right back; need to change." He laughed awkwardly, embarrassed to be seen by his friend and his friend's son in his pajamas.

"Of course," Carlisle nodded and sat down in the worn out chair.

Edward sat down on the couch and pulled me down so I was on his lap. Reluctantly and for Charlie's sake I slid off him and onto the couch. Edward tried to pull me back on him but I put a hand to his chest to tell him no.

"One shock at a time."

Recognition hit his features and he set me back down on the couch beside him. I took his hand instead and smiled. His loving face gave me strength to do what I had to do.

After a few more moments the shuffling upstairs ceased and loud footsteps were heard coming towards and down the stairs. Charlie came down, his face still gruffy but dressed in normal clothes. "Sorry about that," he apologized and sat in another chair to the side of the couch. I noticed how his eyes lingered on our hands together with a badly hidden look of disgust.

"It's no problem at all. Now I think Bella has something she wants to tell you." Carlisle said.

I looked to him in horror and then back to Charlie's calculating gaze. "Yes…well…" I stuttered. I opened my mind to his to see what he was thinking to maybe get an idea of how well he was going to take it.

_Oh god. If she's pregnant I don't know what I'll do. If that boy thinks he's off the hook just because he brought his father with him then he's got another thing coming…._

I quickly blocked it out and in my shock I shouted, "No! I'm not pregnant!" As soon as they left my lips I clamped a hand over my mouth, realizing the idiocy of such an exclamation.

Charlie's eyes narrowed on me. "I never said you were," he said accusingly.

Crap. He had me there and I was utterly speechless. My hand was grasping onto Edwards hand so hard even he might have been in pain.

"Charlie, I think its best you let Bella say what she was going to say." Carlisle said, trying to get me back on the right track.

Charlie just folded his twitching hands together in his lap in an attempt to stay calm. By now I was past trying to tell him the best way possible and onto getting it out at all.

"Dad…I…well…umm. I'm a vampire." I blurted out.

He stilled for a moment before chuckling slightly and looking at me with amusement in his eyes. Amusement which quickly vanished when he saw the panicky and serious expression.

His eyes widened on me and then turned quickly to Carlisle and Edward, as if seeing them for the first time. "Billy…Billy was right," he whispered quietly to himself, but we heard of course.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be so quick to believe his biased opinions on us either," Carlisle added.

Charlie didn't say anything, he sat there frozen, with fear and astonishment decorating his face. That hurt; that he was afraid, afraid of his own daughter.

"Dad, you don't have to be afraid," I said quietly.

His eyes darted up to me and then he shook his head. "No, I don't because this is some sick joke. Well, I'll tell you Isabella. This is _not_ funny." His voice got angrier and louder as he went on. It scared me a little because he was rarely angry with me.

Edward squeezed my hand but I couldn't see his expression; I was too busy watching Charlie. "Dad, its true. I'm a vampire." I said seriously urging him with my eyes that it was no joke.

The next time he looked to me his eyes were challenging and his voice mocking. "Prove it, Isabella. Prove to me that you're a vampire."

I sighed. If just the concept scared him then seeing anything we could do would give him a heart attack. I'd have to do something non-intimidating but also enough to prove it; my wings.

Slowly I stood up and let go of Edwards comforting hand. I could feel all three pairs of eyes on me but it was Charlie's I was looking into; trying to convey to him the truth. He looked surprised I'd taken his challenge but still had doubt allover his face.

I closed my eyes as I felt my wings break through the slots on my back and then the tearing of my shirt. When I opened my eyes Charlie had his mouth hung open and eyes wider than saucers. "Dad," I repeated softly so as not to scare him, "I'm a vampire."

When I sat back down Edward got a mouthful of feathers and had to lift my wing behind him on the couch. He was laughing slightly as he coughed up some feathers and pulled them from his lips. When I took my gaze off Charlie and onto him, I couldn't help but laugh; it looked like he just had a chicken thrown in his face. I could also hear Carlisle's soft chuckle; but not Charlie's.

I turned back to my father and I saw the fear back on his features, but this time there was also anger.

Suddenly his gaze turned to Edward and the anger became dominant. He stood up and pointed a finger at Edward with a furious look on his face. "You, you did this to her," he said, voice getting louder by the second. "You monster! You took away my little girl!"

I gasped in horror, but acted quickly, for Edward's expression had turned ashamed as he looked towards his feet. I stoop up and stepped towards him, pulling his finger down with my hand. He flinched away form my cold touch but I ignored it. "Dad, Edward didn't do anything."

He looked back to me and let his finger go under my hand. His eyes were sad as he spoke, "Then who, who ch— did this to you?"

I smiled sadly at him and took his hand in my own. We weren't the ones for physical affection or verbal for that matter, but I felt it was necessary to comfort him now. "No one changed me. This happened on its own. Actually I'm not even a normal vampire. And if it wasn't for Edward and the Cullens I don't know where I'd be now."

Shock again, and confusion clouded his features. "What…what does that mean? What are you if you're not a normal…normal vampire?"

Carlisle thought this a good time to start his part and for that I was thankful. "You daughter is the vampire protector. Also part goddess really," he said, standing up and towards Charlie and me.

This time both of us froze. I never had thought of it that way. I really was part goddess. A warm hand on my cheek broke me out of my astonishment. "Well that explains this," he said, referring to my beauty. He quickly took his hand off then and plopped down in his chair, looking even more stressed and tired than before. He rubbed his temples and then looked up to all of us. "So, it's true then? You're all vampires?" He asked, mostly to Carlisle now.

"Yes," he answered simply.

He turned back to me again, eyes sad and mouth in a grimace. "In Phoenix, you didn't really fall out of a window, did you?"

I was taken aback by his quick observation but answered truthfully, "No."

He just nodded and turned his gaze to the arm of the couch across from him, not looking at any in particular. He seemed to be taking this too well so I entered his mind again. _I'm going to lose her. She's going to change and leave, not wanting me to be in her life. _It almost broke my heart how sad he was, and because of me. I couldn't let him think that.

Slowly I bent down and hugged him; he stiffened but then returned it. When I leaned back he had a half-smile on his face. "Wow, Bells, you've gotten strong."

I smiled and laughed. "You've no idea." I turned sincere after though; I couldn't let him think I didn't want him in my life. "Dad, just know that…I love you and I want you in my life. You'll never lose me and I'll certainly never change," I said with all the sincerity I could muster.

I saw a small tear in his left eye forming but he quickly blinked it away before it could fall. "Really?" He asked, obviously trying not to have too much hope, only for it to me crushed.

There was a silence in which I sat down and re-claimed Edward's hand until Carlisle spoke again, "I could explain it more thoroughly if you wish."

"Yes, I'd like to know what danger my daughter has gotten herself into this time," Charlie joked.

I gave Carlisle a stern look that Charlie couldn't see so that he knew not to tell him the whole truth. Or Charlie's good sense about this wouldn't last. He nodded in agreement and understanding and I turned back to Edward.

I was so relieved but suddenly I was hit with a strong urge to feed. The stress of telling Charlie must have pushed it aside before. Edward sensed me stiffen and looked at me nervously. He leaned in and whispered so Charlie wouldn't hear, "Do you need to hunt?"

I nodded quickly and we both stood up. Both of my fathers looked at us curiously. "I need to go…do vampire stuff." I explained lamely as an alternative to saying hunt. I was afraid it would disgust Charlie. By the expression on his face it was clear he thought that it was an excuse for saying 'stuff' with Edward, so I sighed and just said it. Might as well get it out there. "I need to go hunt."

The look left and was replaced by understanding and a small smile. I smiled back, so relieved it almost made the thirst go away but it had been building up far too long and I didn't want to take any chances.

"I'll come back tonight. Maybe even see how good a vampire cook I am." I offered, trying to show him that I wasn't leaving him. He laughed and nodded his head and turned back to Carlisle.

I retracted my wings so I could fit through the door and then made my way behind Edward out of the living room. We walked out the front door together and into the rising sun. We started running hand in hand towards the forest.

"That went better than expected," he said as we plunged deeper into the concealed trees.

"Yes, I know, I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't," I replied. I was so happy at the moment. So relieved of all my burdens. Almost normal.

"Maybe it runs in the family," he laughed.

I laughed too, not even minding what I had to do next, for I knew that with my families support and love I could get through anything. I was truly happy with my new beginning.

Somewhere off in the cruel, cruel world in which there is no real Edward Cullen: 

A girl looks to her friend in awe. "Wow, that was…"

"Wow," The other girl finishes for her.

"Yeah." She says, breathless.

"Vampire Protectors rock." Says the other.

"Pfft, and we thought vampires ruled."

**AN: Oh my freaking god. I am soo sorry. I was banned from the computer for a month. Why? That's my secret. And then during that I got whooping cough. & it was hardcore. So I was dying literally because you can die from it. But I'm better now. **

**This is the end of this story.**

**I can either start the sequel now.**

**Or I wrote the first chapter of a new story I'd like to do. **

**I'll post the new story & you can decide. **

**I'll tally up the votes. **

**But don't vote until you read it.**

**Plus I think the new one will be better because I really, really like it. **

**& yes I like this one a lot too, but I'd like something new to work with. **

**The sequel will get done eventually; you just decide the order!**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT A/N; READ IT **


	16. LE GASP

LE GASP.

Its done. As you know.

& now, its time to **vote.**

Visit my other story, Untitled, and vote on whether or not you want the sequal to this, or the continuation of Untitled.

Thanks for supporting me through this story. It really made me smile :)

& all the reviews, i swear brought an ear to ear smile i couldn't wipe off my face everytime i got a new one.

If you have any questions, ask me, i'm more than happy to answer them.

.-N x3


End file.
